Porcelanowa filiżanka
by Nawka
Summary: Harry trafia do przeszłości wskutek dziwnego zdarzenia, w co zamieszana jest zmarła matka Toma Riddle'a. Kobieta chce, żeby Wybraniec pomógł jej odmienić przyszłość syna i chociaż początkowo Potter ma pewne obiekcje, w końcu zgadza się spełnić prośbę. Uwięziony w czasach młodości Voldemorta, musi poradzić sobie w nowej rzeczywistości oraz uratować Toma przed nieprzychylnym losem.
1. Prolog

Rozdział poprawiony przez **Eldaeryn**.

* * *

Prolog

Dwadzieścia minut po ustalonej godzinie - nie był to jakoś szczególnie gorszący wynik, gdyż sam Harry nie raz spóźniał się na ich comiesięczne spotkania nawet o trzydzieści minut, ale kiedy musiał w samotności czekać na przyjaciół, zewsząd obserwowany przez ciekawskie spojrzenia ludzi, którzy umarliby za jedno uściśnięcie jego dłoń, to nawet kilka sekund więcej dłużyło mu się w nieskończoność. Bardzo długą nieskończoność, należało dodać, i to taką wypełnioną ogromną chęcią ucieczki, za każdym razem, gdy ktoś "przypadkowo" przechodził obok jego stolika, co wydawało się być idealnym powodem, aby go zagaić i przez następną godzinę nie szczędzić mu komplementów, przeplatanych opowieściami o swym bohaterstwie w czasie mrocznych czasów (dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności Harry nigdy nie pamiętał o heroicznych czynach tych osób, a już szczególnie nie wierzył w ich nieopisanie wielki wkład w obalenie Voldemorta, jakkolwiek barwnych historii by nie usłyszał).

Harry nie miał nic przeciwko pogawędkom; wbrew temu co twierdziła Ginny, wcale nie był żadnym odludkiem unikającym wszystkich żywych istot, i absolutnie nie zamierzał zgnuśnieć, upodabniając się do swojego sędziwego już skrzata, w wieku zaledwie dwudziestu czterech lat. Wręcz przeciwnie! Szczerze cieszył się z towarzystwa. Problem polegał na tym, że odnosiło się to tylko do najbliższych mu osób. W końcu nic nie sprawiało mu większej radości niż wpatrywanie się w ich rozgorączkowane, iskrzące oczy, gdy przekazywali mu kolejne dobre nowiny oraz niezaprzeczalna pewność, że chociaż im udało się jako tako poukładać życie na nowo. A ta niezliczona ilość razy, kiedy zaszywał się w swoim domu na Grimmauld Place i tygodniami nie dawał oznak życia? Cóż, w żadnym wypadku nie była niczym niepokojącym. Po prostu wynikała ze zwykłego znużenia, przytrafiającemu się od czasu do czasu nawet najbardziej aktywnej osobie; z resztą miał prawo do dłuższego odpoczynku po wyczerpujących miesiącach uganiania za niedobitkami armii Voldemorta, którzy wciąż wierzyli w nieśmiertelność idei głoszonych przez ich byłego Pana... A przynajmniej to próbował sobie wmówić od kilku miesięcy, choć pomimo usilnych prób i tak w jego głowie odzywał się głosik, który doradzał mu poszukać pomocy i to jak najszybciej, zanim zatraci się w użalaniu nad przeszłością.

Tylko jak mógł to zrobić?

Wielokrotnie próbował odgadnąć sekret przyjaciół, ukradkiem przypatrując się ich radosnym twarzom; odkryć tajemnicę, kryjącą się pomiędzy elementami ich spokojnej egzystencji, która wciąż mu umykała, a którą oni z łatwością posiedli, pomimo uczestniczenia z nim w krwawych wydarzeń, raz na zawsze odciskających swe piętno na ludzkiej duszy. W takich momentach wydawało mu się, że owa tajemna wiedza znajduje się poza granicami jego zrozumienia, gdyż wojna wcale nie potraktowała go jak innych - w odegranej partii szachów był jednym z pionków Dumbledore'a, stworzonych do odciągnięcia uwagi i zasianiu zniszczenia po przeciwnej stronie. Jego przeznaczeniem nie było przeżycie, lecz poświęcenie wszystkiego dla ochrony reszty, więc wyrywając się z twardych ram snutych planów, skazał się na życie w świecie, gdzie nie uwzględniono dla niego miejsca. Mógł próbować się odnaleźć w tej dziwnej rzeczywistości - oczywiście że tak. W końcu każdy go do tego przekonywał, ale i tak wiedział, że na końcu czeka go tylko rozczarowanie.

Ktoś postawił przed nim kufel kremowego i Harry nawet nie musiał spoglądać w górę, żeby wiedzieć, że Aberforth po raz kolejny uraczył go darmowym trunkiem. Puszysta piana wciąż drżała od stuknięcia o blat baru, jednak ani jedna złocista kropla piwa nie spłynęła po szklanej ściance, gdyż stary barman dokładnie wiedział ile ma nalać, aby naczynie było całkowicie pełne, a jednak puste na tyle, żeby nic się nie uroniło. Ta dziwaczna rozwaga w szczególny sposób go uspakajała, choć sam nie wiedział dlaczego, a zarazem wywoływała paskudne poczucie melancholii, gdy przypominał sobie dzikie imprezy w Pokoju Wspólnym Gryffindoru, gdzie w dobrej zabawie przodowali bracia Rona, a wszystko wydawało się o wiele, wiele prostsze.

Na brodę Merlina, dałby wszystko, żeby być szczęśliwym jak wtedy, gdy po raz pierwszy przekroczył próg Hogwartu, bądź w momencie, kiedy dosiadł swą pierwszą miotłę! I na pewno zrobiłby co tylko by mógł, żeby iść w ślady innych i przestać oglądać się za siebie, bo na prawdę chciał w końcu pozbyć się palącego poczucia winy, że niewystarczająco mocno starał się w trakcie wojny, przez co ogromna liczba ofiar w głównej mierze była spowodowana jego brakiem odpowiedzialności. Miał przeczucie, że gdyby wtedy podszedł do sprawy dojrzalej udałoby mu się uratować przynajmniej jedno życie więcej, spośród przytłaczającej liczby ludzi, którzy zginęli, aby teraz mógł cieszyć się wieczną sławą. Rzecz jasna, gdyby postanowił to wykorzystać i idąc w ślady Lockharta, zaczął pławić się w chwale, żyłoby mu się o wiele prościej: reporterzy mieliby do niego łatwiejszy dostęp, magiczna społeczność uśmiechałaby się do zalewających ją zewsząd podobizn Wybrańca, jego przyjaciele mogliby w końcu przestać się o niego martwić, a on już dłużej nie musiałby się dręczyć. Jednak po prostu nie mógł tego zrobić! Nie mógł zmienić swojego zachowania, bo za każdym razem, gdy flesz aparatu błyskał mu w twarz, przypominał sobie martwą twarz Colina Creevey'a, a gdy tłum wielbicieli otaczał go w uwielbieniu, oblewał go strach, który czuł przy każdym spotkaniu ze śmierciożercami. Zresztą jak mógł się cieszyć, kiedy pamięć o poległych wciąż była świeża, jak zaschnięta krew na błoniach Hogwartu? Jak mógł spojrzeć w twarz małemu Teddy'emu, swojemu ukochanemu chrześniakowi, i choć przez sekundę nie czuć żalu, że chłopiec nigdy nie spędzi czasu ze swoimi wspaniałymi rodzicami, uśmierconymi dla większego dobra? I jak do cholery mógł zignorować wstręt do siebie, kiedy przekraczając próg Nory widział przy długim, drewnianym stole puste miejsce Freda, unikane przez wszystkich jak gdyby było przeklęte? Harry nie znał odpowiedzi na te pytania. Jedyne czego był pewny to to, że niepamięć nie była mu pisana. Jego ból składał się ze zbyt wielu elementów ściśle powiązanych ze sobą - mógł starać się zlikwidować jego niewielką część, ale na jej miejsce od razu pojawiała się inna, jeszcze silniejsza, tym razem pochodząca z samego centrum cierpienia.

Kufel trzasnął w jego dłoniach, rozlewając po całym blacie kremowe piwo i dopiero wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, jak mocno musiał ściskać naczynie przez te kilkanaście minut. Nigdy nie pomyślałby, że ma taką krzepę, ale najwidoczniej lata spędzone na ucieczce przed Voldemortem oraz wyczerpujące godziny aurorskich treningów przyniosły swój zamierzony efekt. Stał się mężny i silny, czyli dokładnie taki, jakiego Wybrańca po nim oczekiwano. Ludzie wciąż widzieli w nim bohatera, a on zgodził się przyjąć tę rolę, nieustannie podążając wyznaczoną mu ścieżką. Co z tego, że po drodze zaczął tracić siebie? Hermiona ostrzegała go, żeby przede wszystkim skupił się na sobie, ale nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek miał wybór. Jego los został ustalony już w momencie jego narodzin i zapieczętowany, kiedy Czarny Pan rzucił mordercze zaklęcie, wybierając go jako równego sobie. Tak na prawdę "Harry, chłopiec z komórki pod schodami" nigdy nie istniał. Jeśli kiedykolwiek wydawało mu się, że był zwyczajny i w niczym nie różnił się od reszty, to żył w złudnym świecie marzeń, stworzonym przez niewiedzę o przypisanej mu przyszłości. Istniał tylko Wybraniec, który miał walczyć i zginąć jeśli zaszłaby taka potrzeba. Jakikolwiek sprzeciw był skazany na niepowodzenie, przecież nie mógł odrzucić samego siebie. Tylko czy naprawdę wciąż identyfikował się z marionetką, którą był przez całe życie?

\- Panie Potter, czy wszystko w porządku?

Harry spojrzał na pomarszczoną twarz Aberfortha, dopiero teraz dostrzegając, że ten przyglądał mu się zapewne już od dłuższej chwili, więc wolał nawet nie myśleć, jaka mina gościła przez cały ten czas na jego twarzy, skoro starzec, który zawsze był mrukowaty i nigdy szczególnie nie mieszał się w sprawy innych (Merlinie!, jak bardzo różnił się w tym od Albusa Dumbledore'a), zobowiązał się wypytać go o samopoczucie. W pewnym sensie było to przerażająco komiczne, toteż uśmiechnął się do niego uspokajająco, szczególnie starając się wyglądać dość naturalnie, ale niecodzienność tej sytuacji wzbudziła w nim okropny dyskomfort, zmuszający do zadania sobie pytania, na które odpowiedzi starał unikać się jak ognia: jak bardzo musiało być z nim źle, skoro nawet postronna osoba zauważyła, że jest z nim coś nie w porządku? Chyba nadal wolał nie znać na nie odpowiedzi.

\- Tak, Ab, czuję się świetnie.

Fałszywe słowa, ostatnimi czasy wypowiadane tak często, że mogły stać się jego dewizą, samoistnie wyszły z jego ust. Aberforth skrzywił się lekko, kiedy je usłyszał, ale nawet jeśli mu nie uwierzył, to i tak skwitował je krótkim: To dobrze., nie ciągnąc go dalej za język, za co Harry był mu dozgonnie wdzięczny. Z resztą nawet gdyby postanowił wylać mu wszystkie żale i urazy, czy w jakikolwiek sposób pomogłoby to któremuś z nich? Aberforth zapewne rzuciłby mu kilka słów pocieszenia, natomiast on nie tego szukał - potrzebował prawdziwej rady człowieka, który podszedłby do tego wszystkiego z kompletnie innej strony, a jak na razie każdy, kogo spotkał, spoglądał z tej samej perspektywy co on sam.

Drzwi gospody otwarły się, wpuszczając do środka chłodny podmuch zimowego wiatru, więc mimowolnie odwrócił się w ich kierunku, mając nadzieję, że w końcu przybyli jego przyjaciele. Owszem, oprócz okropnie przemoczonej sowy (a właściwie CHYBA sowy, gdyż stworzenie szybko znikło mu z pola widzenia, więc nie mógł mu lepiej się przyjrzeć, ale sądząc po rozmiarze, musiała to być bardzo maleńka sówka) pojawił się ktoś jeszcze, otrzepując pelerynę z płatków śniegu. Niestety tęgawa postać nie była ani Ronem, ani Hermioną, lecz profesorem Slughornem, którego z całą pewnością nie miał ochoty teraz spotkać.

Mimowolnie skrzywił się, kiedy szybko lustrując salę zrozumiał, że nie ma dokąd uciec.

Choć od pokonania Voldemorta gospoda pod Świńskim Łbem niewątpliwie zyskała na popularności, to o tej porze w małym, obskurnym pomieszczeniu znajdowało się tylko kilku podchmielonych czarodziei, których liczba była niewystarczająca, by mógł się wśród nich ukryć. I chociaż okna nie przepuszczały żadnego światła, a Aberforth jak zwykle skąpił w ilości palących się świec, to przyjemny mrok i tak nie dawał wystarczającego schronienia przez uważnymi oczami Horacego, który wszędzie potrafił wywęszyć swoje ofiary. Harry był pewny, że gdyby nawet miał przy sobie swoją pelerynę niewidkę i postanowił jej użyć, to jego były nauczyciel i tak by go dostrzegł, gdyż nigdy nie przepuściłby szansy pokazania wszystkim, że "jest bliskim przyjacielem Harry'ego Pottera, już od pierwszych zajęć, kiedy to dostrzegł ogromny dar nieśmiałego chłopca".

Jego żołądek skurczył się boleśnie. Rozmowa ze Slughornem była nieunikniona, tak samo jak śmierć i podatki.

\- Męczący, prawda?

Harry spojrzał na Aberfortha, który czyścił szklankę okropnie brudną ścierką i nie mógł nic poradzić na uśmiech, powoli wykwitający na jego twarzy. Starzec nawet nie wiedział (a może i wiedział?), jak bardzo jego uwaga była adekwatna do tego, o czym teraz myślał. Horacy Slughorn sam w sobie nie był taki zły, ale jego osoba potrafiła być przytłaczająco męcząca.

Najwidoczniej biorąc jego uśmiech za potwierdzenie, Dumbledore chrząknął sugestywnie, po czym wskazał na drzwi znajdujące się za szynkwasem. Harry bardzo dobrze wiedział, co się tam znajdywało, więc nie potrzebował kolejnego sygnału, żeby w sekundę zerwać się z niewygodnego krzesła i w dzikim biegu dopaść klamkę. Biegnąc, zaczął się zastanawiać, czy za bardzo nie wykorzystuje dobroci mężczyzny, ale kiedy usłyszał jak Horacy woła go po imieniu, doszedł do wniosku, że dopisze kolejną przysługę do ogromnego długu wdzięczności, jaki miał wobec Aberfortha.

Stare drewniane schody trzeszczały złowieszczo, gdy wbiegał na kolejne stopnie, ale pobudzony ucieczką nawet nie zwracał na to uwagi. Kiedy je pokonał, wszedł do niewielkiego salonu, na chwilę przystając i spostrzegając, że nic się tu nie zmieniło, odkąd zjawił się w tym miejscu prawie pięć lat temu. Następnie podszedł do kominka, zamierzając skorzystać z sieci Fiuu. Przez chwilę czuł okropny wstyd, kiedy uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo cieszy go możliwość wcześniejszego powrotu do domu, ale szybko się go wyzbył - w końcu Hermiona i Ron sami byli sobie winni, że się spóźniali, więc wiadomość od niego anulująca spotkanie nie powinna ich jakość straszliwie oburzyć, nawet jeśli byli już w drodze. Jedyne czego mógł w tej chwili żałować to przyszłe narzekania przyjaciółki, gdyż miał pewność, że minie wiele czasu zanim wybaczy mu takie zachowanie.

Harry wiedział, że zamknięty w sobie stary Aberforth, chociaż tego nie pokazywał, również musiał przeżywać zakończoną wojnę w tym samym stopniu co inni jej uczestnicy, ale nigdy nie spodziewałby się widoku, który tu zastał. Otóż nad kominkiem jak zawsze wisiał portret Ariany, choć dziewczyna w chwili obecnej nie była na płótnie, ale to co zobaczył na kamiennym gzymsie ujęło jego serce: w małych ramkach stały fotografie poległych oraz członków Gwardii Dumbledore'a tuż przy licznych przedmiotach, podpisanych imieniem i nazwiskiem dawnych właścicieli. Tak oto wśród licznych pamiątek znajdowała się różowa opaska, którą Lavender Brown okiełznywała swoje złote włosy; nieudolnie posklejany aparat Colina, najprawdopodobniej roztrzaskany w chaosie bitwy; krawaty uczniów przydzielonych do różnych domów, choć Harry z przykrością stwierdził, że nie kojarzył nazwisk ich właścicieli; naszyjnik Tonks z logiem Jęczących Wiedźm; kieszonkowy zegarek Remusa z potłuczoną tarczą; kilka podniszczonych książek oraz wciśnięte pomiędzy nimi, położone jedna na drugiej trzy filiżanki, które nie posiadały żadnych etykiet, a które Potter kojarzył z lekcji wróżbiarstwa. I choć w całym Świńskim Łbie, tak samo jak w salonie, było okropnie brudno, to właśnie w tym jednym miejscu, na kamiennym kominku, wszystko lśniło nienaganną czystością.

Po raz kolejny tego wieczora poczuł skurcz żołądka, kiedy zauważył roześmianą rudą kobietę w towarzystwie równie szczęśliwego mężczyzny w okularach. Opuszki Harry'ego delikatnie przejechały po drewnianej ramce, gdzie z wyblakłej fotografii uśmiechali się do niego jego rodzice. Bardzo dobrze znał to zdjęcie z albumu, który Hagrid kiedyś podarował mu na urodziny, jednak widząc je tutaj nie potrafił ukryć wzruszenia. Lily i James Potterowie niewątpliwie byli bohaterami dla czarodziejskiej społeczności, w końcu świadczył o tym ogromny pomnik w Dolinie Godfryka, lecz gabaryty posągu nie były wprost proporcjonalne do faktycznej pamięci o ich poświęceniu i uporze. Dopiero to małe, skromne sanktuarium, które było najcudowniejszą rzeczą, jaką dane mu było kiedykolwiek zobaczyć, przekonało go, że wciąż żyją ludzie, szczerze wdzięczni jego rodzicom, i którzy nigdy nie zapomną, co im zawdzięczali.

Harry poczuł, że powinien coś zrobić, żeby w jakiś sposób oddać cześć tym wszystkim cudownym ludziom, ale nie za bardzo wiedział co i w jaki sposób. Mógłby się pomodlić, wychwalając pod niebiosa ich uczynki godne największych herosów, lecz nie wierzył w żadnego boga, toteż jego słowa byłyby całkowicie bezsensowne; mógłby też wyczarować kwiaty, lecz czuł, że byłoby to pójście na łatwiznę, a to tylko obraziłoby pamięć o poległych... I na tym jego pomysły się zakończyły. Gdyby była tu Hermiona, na pewno podsunęłaby mu genialny pomysł, ale jej tu nie było; stał tu sam, ze swoim smutkiem i poczuciem winy, więc jedynie na co się zdał to wypowiedzenie kilka słów: Zawsze będę pamiętał. Wiedział, że nie załatwiło to całej sprawy, ale również miał świadomość, że jest to sprawa, której po prostu nie da się załatwić.

Wspomnienia ponownie zawładnęły jego umysłem i Harry stał się niebywale zmęczony. Jego dobry humor prysł jak mydlana bańka, więc marząc o miękkości swego łóżka i przyjemnym mroku sypialni, wziął garść proszku Fiuu z metalowego pojemnika. Już miał nim sypnąć w trzaskający ogień, kiedy coś przeleciało obok jego ramienia, a następnie wylądowało na stosiku filiżanek, ćwierkając niestosownie wesołą melodię. Gniewny rumieniec wybuchł na jego policzkach, niewątpliwie upodobniając go do wuja Vernona, ale nie mógł nic poradzić na niechęć odczuwaną do tego ptaka. Przecież to bezmyślne ptaszysko mogło napaskudzić na którąś z pamiątek, lub, o zgrozo, je zniszczyć, zrzucając z kominka...

I oczywiście miał rację.

Ledwo pomyślał o możliwych zniszczeniach, a to okropne stworzenie wzbiło się do lotu, potrącając filiżankę, na której jeszcze przed chwilą siedziało. Delikatne naczynko zakołysało się niebezpiecznie, ciągnąc za sobą resztę stosu. Filiżanki przechyliły się o bardzo niefortunny kąt i runęły w dół, rozdzielając się w powietrzu. Harry nie zdążył wyciągnąć różdżki, żeby zapobiec tragedii, ale jego refleks szukającego odezwał się w nim niespodziewanie, zmuszając jego ciało do wypuszczenia proszku i chwycenia w locie najbliższej filiżanki. Kiedy jego palce zacisnęły się na porcelanie, usłyszał łamiący serce brzęk rozbijanych nieboraczek, których nie udało mu się uratować. Ze smutkiem spojrzał na ocalałą i wtedy usłyszał dziwne syczenie. Udało mu się tylko spojrzeć na kawałki byłych filiżanek profesor Trelawney, posypanych proszkiem Fiuu, który kategorycznie nie powinien błyszczeć różowymi iskrami, po czym zniknął w oślepiającym, fioletowym błysku.

Zderzenie z ziemią nawet nie było bolesne. Harry nabrał łapczywie powietrza, kiedy okropne uczucie przeciskania przez wyżymaczkę nareszcie się zakończyło, nie przestając przeklinać w duchu swojego losu. Co prawda nie wiedział, co właściwie się wydarzyło, ale nieprzyjemny szum w uszach oraz ogromna ulga, gdy wszystko dobiegło końca, mogły być tylko efektami przebytej transportacji przy pomocy świstoklika - transportacji, której unikał jak ognia, odkąd po raz pierwszy natknął się na niego przed felernym Mistrzostwem Świata w Quidditchu w 1994 roku! Ale kto by pomyślał, że proszek Fiuu z zetknięciem z porcelanowymi odłamkami mógł tak zareagować?! Hermiona na pewno, tak samo jak wielu innych czarodziejów, ale nie on!

Westchnął, poprawiając okulary, które zsunęły się z nosa. Czy naprawdę wszystkie najdziwniejsze przypadki musiały przytrafiać się właśnie jemu? Na świecie żyło kilka miliardów ludzi, ale to on jeden był bohaterem każdej nieprawdopodobnej historii.

Wstał, otrzepując szaty, wciąż lekko zamroczony upadkiem, ale wyćwiczony instynkt aurora nakazał mu jak najszybciej się pozbierać i zdobyć wgląd w sytuację. Nieświadom tego, gdzie się znajdował, oświetlił otoczenie delikatnym światłem różdżki, co pozwoliło mu dokładnie się rozejrzeć. Świstoklik przeniósł go do małego pomieszczenia pozbawionego okien, całkowicie wypełnionego drewnianymi skrzyniami, z których wydobywał się zapach suszonych liści herbaty. Zza zamkniętych, ogniście czerwonych drzwi ze złotymi zawiasami, dochodził go gwar rozmów oraz spokojna melodia skrzypiec, przynosząca na myśl długie wieczory spędzone z Ginny, kiedy jeszcze byli parą i kiedy starał się wprowadzić romantyczny nastrój. Oczywiście był w tym nadzwyczaj okropny i musiał przyznać, że dziewczyna cierpliwie znosiła jego niepowodzenia, dopóki na horyzoncie nie zjawił się pewien obrzydliwie czarujący osobnik...

Harry zatrzymał się. Po cholerę teraz o tym myślał? Zamiast rozwodzić się nad nieudanym związkiem, powinien zastanowić się jak wyjść z tego magazynu i nie oberwać od właściciela za włamanie, bo wątpił, że i tym razem sławna blizna uratuje go od konsekwencji jego czynu.

Przysięgając w duchu, że od teraz zawsze będzie miał przy sobie pelerynę niewidkę, uchylił drzwi, wpuszczając do środka trochę światła oraz silną woń płatków róż. Ostatnim razem czuł je tak intensywnie podczas pierwszej randki w jego życiu, która zakończyła się tak katastrofalnie, że już od samego widoku kwiatów róży czuł silne mdłości. Również i tym razem nie miało być inaczej, jednak próbował złagodzić objawy oddychając przez usta, a oczami wyobraźni widział ogromne nagłówki o pijanym Wybrańcu włamującym się do prywatnych nieruchomości i wymiotującym po wszystkich kątach. O tak, Rita Skeeter nie dałaby mu żyć przez co najmniej kolejny rok.

Nie widząc nikogo w pobliżu, postanowił wyłonić się ze swej kryjówki, gotowy grać niepoczytalnego przed każdym, kto by go przyłapał. Na szczęście nie trafił na nikogo, nawet wtedy, gdy przemknął przez nieduży korytarz, gdzie zauważył drzwi od toalet. Dopiero wychodząc zza rogu wpadł na wysokiego nastolatka w czarnej szacie Hogwartu, który wyminął go spokojnie, kompletnie nie zwracając na niego uwagi.

Harry uśmiechnął się z ulgą. Musiał wciąż być w Hogsmeade!

Całkowicie pewny siebie i wyzbyty z wszelkich obaw, ruszył w kierunku, skąd nadszedł nieznajomy chłopak. Zadowolony przeszedł przez zasłonę z koralików zastępującą drzwi i zastygł przerażony. O słodki Merlinie! Przed jego oczami odgrywały się dantejskie sceny z jego najmroczniejszych koszmarów! Ze wszystkich możliwych miejsc w całej czarodziejskiej wiosce, musiało go przenieść akurat tu, gdzie najprawdopodobniej doznał największego upokorzenia życia: był w cholernej herbaciarni pani Puddifoot! Od tych wszystkich serduszek, koronek i pulchnych amorków aż zrobiło mu się słabo.

\- Harry, mój drogi chłopcze, tutaj!

Obejrzał się za wołającym go głosem i o mało nie usiadł. Jakim cudem znalazł się tu Slughorn?! Przecież jego były nauczyciel nie mógł przewidzieć, że dojdzie do małego wypadku, na skutek którego przeniesie go kilka przecznic dalej; do miejsca schadzek zakochanych! Więc dlaczego udało mu się go dopaść?

Harry był w szoku. Los naprawdę musiał go nienawidzić.

Już miał podejść do Horacego, wymawiając się z zaproszenia, kiedy jakiś elegancki dryblas przeszedł obok niego, wesoło szczerząc się do Slughorna. Po chwili Mistrz Eliksirów klepał chłopaka po ramieniu, coś szczebiocąc mu do ucha, na co nieznajomy uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. Gdyby nie fakt, że Horacy był dość sędziwym mężczyzną, Harry powiedziałby, że umizguje się do młodzieńca, ale nawet jeśli to robił, to w swoim wieku raczej niewiele mógł zdziałać... A przynajmniej tak by pomyślał, gdyby Slughorn nie wyglądał tak młodo! Niech to licho, jego twarz i postura pokazywały, że mógł mieć najwyżej trzydzieści lat!

Do jasnej cholery, co tu się działo?!

W stanie kompletnego szoku zaczął przechodzić obok kolejnych stolików, nie bacząc na to, że ktoś mógł go rozpoznać. Jego oczy wciąż były utkwione na starannie ułożonych włosach Horacego, które lśniły złotym blaskiem, a nie mleczną siwizną, do której przywykł. Niesamowitą trudnością było pogodzenie się z nowym wizerunkiem mężczyzny! Grubiutki starzec, przypominający żywy fotel został zastąpiony przez całkiem przyjemnego dla oka faceta w śliwkowej szacie, która całkiem dobrze prezentowała się na ciele o lekkiej nadwadze. Jedyne co zostało po starym Slughornie to jego charakterystyczne wąsy, śmiesznie podrygujące przy każdym poruszeniu ust. Tylko jak udało mu się przywrócić młodzieńczy wygląd? Im Harry był bliżej tym bardziej był pewny, że nie był to efekt żadnego znanego mu zaklęcia, tylko jakiegoś piekielnego eliksiru odmładzającego, za którego wynalezienie twórca powinien dostać wspaniałą nagrodę, bądź bilet w jedną stronę do Azkabanu, bo nawet nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić konsekwencji wypuszczenia takiego wynalazku na rynek!

Slughorn usiadł w kącie sali przy niewielkim stoliczku, skłaniając do tego samego swego towarzysza. Chłopak usadowił się naprzeciwko Horacego, idealnie wystawiając na ekspozycję swoje oblicze, a Harry skrzętnie to wykorzystał, żeby dokładnie mu się przyjrzeć. Pomimo poważnego wyglądu, młodzieniec nie mógł liczyć więcej niż osiemnaście lat, w czym utwierdziły go w przekonaniu zielony krawat Slytherinu oraz elegancka szata z wyszytym emblematem Ślizgonów. Jego perfekcyjnie przycięte, ciemne włosy były śmiesznie ulizane na boki, jak u gwiazd starego kina i Harry nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że cicho zachichotał, kiedy tylko o tym pomyślał. Z drugiej strony poczuł ukłucie zazdrości, gdyż jego włosy nie chciały poddać się żadnym zabiegom a nawet zaklęciom, pozostając wiecznie rozczochrane, co było jeszcze bardziej widoczne w kontraście do tak pedantycznej fryzury.

Nieznajomy powiedział coś Slughornowi, uśmiechając się przy tym z fałszywym zainteresowaniem i w Harry'ego uderzyła myśl, że gdzieś już widział ten wymuszony uśmieszek. Właściwie chłopak zaczął wydawać mu się coraz bardziej znajomy, choć mógłby przysiąść, że nigdy nie dane było mu go poznać. Możliwe, że widział jego twarz na łamach prasy, którą rodziny śmierciożerców próbowały wykorzystać do oczyszczenia swych nazwisk, bądź przelotnie spotkał na którymś z kolei z ministerialnych bali, lecz o jakiejkolwiek sytuacji by nie pomyślał, po prostu nie mógł go sobie przypomnieć.

Czas mijał, a Harry ani na chwilę nie spuścił z tej dwójki wzroku. Uważnie śledził każdy ich ruch, będąc ukrytym za sporym wazonem z różowo-czerwonymi kwiatami, doskonale kamuflującymi jego stolik. Obserwowani nie byli świadomi jego uważnego spojrzenia, jednak obsługująca klientów młoda kobieta spoglądała na niego podejrzliwie niepewna jak potraktować tak niecodzienne zachowanie gościa.

\- Czy już się pan zdecydował? - zapytała po kilku minutach, patrząc na niego w dziwny sposób, jak gdyby chciała mu przekazać, że wie, co kombinuje, choć z drugiej strony mogło mu się tak wydawać z powodu jej oczu, które patrzyły w przeciwnych kierunkach. Harry potrzebował chwili, żeby zrozumieć, że pyta go o zamówienie, a nie o to, co zamierza zrobić w sprawie flirtu Slughorna z (zapewne) nieletnim czarodziejem.

\- Tak, poproszę Ognistą... - Urwał w połowie zdania. Na gacie Merlina, jesteś w herbaciarni, Potter. Weź się ogarnij!- To znaczy… Poproszę herbatę z mlekiem.

Dziewczyna odeszła, po raz ostatni posyłając mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, a on powrócił do przerwanego zajęcia, upewniając się, że w czasie krótkiej przerwy nic się nie zmieniło.

Kiedy kelnerka postawiła przed nim herbatę, Harry od razu rozpoznał niebieski, kwiatowy wzór na porcelanie - z całą pewnością była to filiżanka, którą ocalił przed rozbiciem w salonie Aberfortha, nie miał co do tego żadnych wątpliwości! Może nie należał do grona spostrzegawczych osób, ale potrafił rozpoznać cholerną filiżankę!

\- Przepraszam!- krzyknął za dziewczyną, jednak odwrócona do niego tyłem w ogóle nie zważała na jego usilne próby zwrócenia na siebie uwagi.

O nie, nie, nie, nie, NIE! Nikt nie będzie go ignorował! W tym miejscu działo się coś dziwnego i on jako auror żądał odpowiedzi!

Wstał gotowy wykorzystać swój cały autorytet do uzyskania potrzebnych informacji, gdy nagle wydarzyło się coś niespodziewanego. Dziewczyna odwróciła się w jego kierunku z tajemniczym uśmiechem na ustach, a mały, szaro-złoty, rozśpiewany ptaszek usiadł na jej szczupłym ramieniu. Harry znał to ptaszysko, więc cała ta sytuacja zaczęła bardzo mu się nie podobać.

\- Powodzenia, panie Potter – szepnęła, po czym zniknęła w akompaniamencie wesołego ptasiego śpiewu.

Harry zamarł.

Czy przypadkiem to nie była Meropa Gaunt?


	2. Chapter 1

Rozdział został zbetowany przez **Eldaeryn.** Niestety do poprawionego tekstu dopisałam kilka zdań, więc jakieś błędy wciąż mogą być obecne. Mam nadzieję, że mi to wybaczycie i przymknięcie oczy na powstałe przez to niedociągnięcia.

* * *

Rozdział Pierwszy

Zniknęła, tak po prostu zniknęła, pozostawiając go zaskoczonego, przerażonego i kompletnie wybitego z równowagi. Harry nie był na to przygotowany. Voldemort nie żył, w końcu zabił go w pojedynku, dlatego nie sądził, że ponownie znajdzie się w samym centrum niecodziennych wydarzeń.

Na przestrzeni lat przeżył naprawdę wiele. Już jako niemowlę pokonał potężnego czarnoksiężnika, z którym później dane było mu się kilkakrotnie zmierzyć. Uciekał przed wiernymi sługami Voldemorta, patrzył jak jego najbliżsi giną jeden po drugim, aby chociaż on mógł przetrwać do końca. Był szykanowany przez szkolnych kolegów (zarówno w mugolskiej jak i magicznej szkole) i nazywany kłamcą przez czarodziejską społeczność, nie potrafiącą uwierzyć w powrót Czarnego Pana. Przetrwał okres, gdzie był jedyną nadzieją dla każdej czarownicy i czarodzieja, przyjmując tym samym ogromny ciężar na swe barki. Wyśledził horkruksy, samotnie ruszył na spotkanie ze śmiercią i cudem powrócił do życia, po to tylko, żeby ponownie zmierzyć się z Voldemortem i doprowadzić do jego ostatecznej zagłady, co udało mu się wykonać...a przynajmniej do tej pory myślał, że tak zrobił, dopóki nie ujrzał Meropy Gaunt. Jej widok zaburzył całe jego dotychczasowe życie.

Najgorsze jednak w tej chwili nie było to, że najwidoczniej groziło mu ogromne niebezpieczeństwo, ale fakt, że nikt nie zauważył, co tu zaszło. Harry rozglądał się dookoła, próbując wychwycić jakiekolwiek poruszenie bądź zaskoczenie wypisane na twarzach, ale wszyscy zebrani zdawali się być całkowicie pochłonięci swoimi sprawami. Rozmawiali, śmiali się, popijali herbatę czy pochłaniali znakomite wypieki właścicielki herbaciarni, jednak nikt, kompletnie nikt, nie dzielił z nim przerażenia spowodowanego obecnością kobiety. Niektórzy zerkali na niego z zainteresowaniem, lecz gdy tylko ich spojrzenia się krzyżowały, od razu uciekali wzrokiem.

Zero reakcji. Nie było żadnej reakcji! Żadnego przymrużenia oczu, grymasu na twarzy, czy tiku nerwowego, a przecież przed chwilą stała tu matka Voldemorta, martwa od dawien dawna, która powróciła do świata żywych! Skoro jej się to udało, to jej synalek mógł zrobić to samo, a to oznaczało dosłownie WSZYSTKO! Voldemort już raz wykazał, że oszukanie śmierci nie sprawiało mu większego problemu, więc dlaczego nie miałby zrobić tego ponownie?

Starał się uspokoić, naprawdę, ale nie mógł. Voldemort miał być martwy; miał stać się przykrym wspomnieniem, które miało wyblaknąć, by na zawsze zostać wymazanym z pamięci, a zamiast tego powróciło ze zdwojoną siłą, niszcząc barierę odgradzającą teraźniejszość od przeszłości. Harry był całkowicie przerażony. Takiego strachu nie czuł od kilku ładnych lat! I na dodatek w ogóle nie wiedział, co ma robić, bo jakie opcje były do wyboru? Zacząć ją gonić? Samotne wszczęcie pościgu za widmem kobiety nie wchodziło w rachubę. Działanie w pojedynkę nie było mądrym posunięciem, kiedy śmierciożercy pałętali się po świecie, planując przywrócenie ich obalonej przed kilku laty władzy, gdy nikt tak naprawdę nie znał ich dokładnej liczebności oraz poziomu zorganizowania. Według szacunków Kingsleya, samych naznaczonych Mrocznym Znakiem, najgorliwszych zwolenników Voldemorta mogło być co najmniej setka; z uwzględnieniem tych, którzy nie zdążyli zostać przyjętych do szeregu śmierciożerców, ta liczba wzrastała nawet do trzystu ludzi, nie licząc magicznych kreatur, czekających na jakikolwiek sygnał do buntu. Istniała jeszcze rzesza młodych, powoli wchodzących w dorosłość czarodziei, zafascynowanych ideologią Czarnego Pana oraz masa przepełnionych żalem i chęcią zemsty sierot wojennych, których rodzice zginęli za swe zbrodnicze uczynki, bądź gnili w zimnych celach Azkabanu. Aurorzy starali się rozbijać grupujące się oddziały oraz wchodzić w podziemną sieć czarnoksiężników, lecz śmierciożercy zawsze byli krok przed nimi, w porę urywając trop. Plotki głosiły, że Wewnętrzny Krąg został ponownie utworzony i każdy w Ministerstwie miał świadomość, że gdyby jego członkowie tylko sobie tego zażyczyli, zebrałaby się armia złożona ze zmęczonych ukrywaniem się ludzi, całkowicie wyzbytych litości i gotowych pomścić swego Pana za pomocą wszelkich dostępnych środków. Mógł być Wybrańcem, ale nawet on nie miał szans w starciu z setkami lojalnych sług Voldemorta. Podążając za śladem kobiety niewątpliwie wpadłby w pułapkę, a narażanie się dla samych przypuszczeń było nie tylko głupotą, ale czystym szaleństwem. W końcu Meropę Gaunt widział tylko raz w myślodsiewni Dumbledore'a, prawie osiem lat temu, więc nie miał całkowitej pewności, czy aby na pewno widział przed chwilą właśnie ją. A może powinien to wszystko zignorować? Zawsze istniało prawdopodobieństwo, że jego wyobraźnia wytworzyła jej realistyczny obraz poprzez dodanie kilku szczegółów przypadkowej dziewczynie...ale intuicja podpowiadała mu, że było to bardzo mało prawdopodobne. Na dodatek kto miałby zaniepokoić się jej obecnością? Był rok 2004, nawet stary Slughorn nie mógł pamiętać kobiety zmarłej w latach dwudziestych, a co dopiero osoby niewiele młodsze od niego samego.

Nie, pojawienie się kobiety nie było przywidzeniem, ani reakcją na odurzający zapach róż. To nie był przypadek, tylko zaplanowane działanie. Nie miał żadnych dowodów na potwierdzenie swoich przypuszczeń, ale kto inny mógł przywołać jej obraz, jeśli nie jego obecni najwięksi wrogowie? Harry nie miał innych podejrzanych. To musieli być śmierciożercy- zwolennicy Voldemorta przekazali mu w ten sposób wiadomość, że jeszcze się nie poddali. Wybrali jej wizerunek, bo tylko Harry ją znał, tylko on pamiętał kim była, więc tylko on mógł zrozumieć przekaz. Wykorzystywali ten sam fortel, którego użył ich Pan, tuż po swoim powrocie- chcieli, żeby się bał, gdy inni będą żyli w błogiej nieświadomości, a kiedy wszyscy go opuszczą, uważając za wariata, zaatakują kompletnie nieprzygotowaną na to czarodziejską społeczność.

Merlinie, musiał jak najszybciej zgłosić to Ministerstwu! Shaklebolt go wysłucha, na pewno. Minister niezwłocznie przepyta wtyczki w szeregach śmierciożerców i stworzy grupę, która rozgromi spiskowców...Tylko co zamierzał mu powiedzieć? "Zbierzmy wszystkie siły i dopadnijmy kobietę, której zwłoki już dawno zgniły w bezimiennej mogile, ale najwidoczniej jest mało martwa, skoro przed chwilą poczęstowała mnie herbatą!"- nawet dla niego brzmiało to jak bełkot szaleńca. Ale w takim bądź razie, co tu robić?!

Rozejrzał się jeszcze raz, z marnym skutkiem wypatrując oznak strachu. Wewnątrz herbaciarni panował całkowity spokój, dostrzegalny w uśmiechach klientów, nastrojowej muzyce i wyczuwalnej bliskości pomiędzy parami. Jedynie on nie pasował do tego obrazka ze swoimi rozczochranymi włosami, rozbieganym spojrzeniem i śmiertelnie bladą ze strachu twarzą.

"Potter, co ty do cholery odwalasz?", pomyślał, gdy zauważył swoje odbicie w ogromnym zwierciadle, wiszącym przy aksamitnych zasłonach. Nie był aż tak wielkim idiotą, żeby wierzyć w takie dyrdymały! Meropa Gaunt nie mogła zostać ożywiona, bo Śmierci nie dało się oszukać. Jeśli Kamień Wskrzeszenia nie mógł przywrócić życia, to nie istniał czar, eliksir czy przedmiot, który by to potrafił. Ale jak miał wytłumaczyć sobie ujrzenie tej konkretnej kobiety? Był pewien, że ją widział. Był pewien, że była równie realna, co on sam. A przede wszystkim był pewien, że była żywa.

Nie, Meropa nie mogła być żywa. Była martwa, zakopana w jakimś zapomnianym miejscu, a on tylko zwariował. Tak, musiał zwariować, a nawet więcej, niezaprzeczalnie był wariatem! Ron kiedyś powiedział mu to w żartach, właściwie tak jak kilka innych osób, ale teraz zastanawiał się, czy aby na pewno to były tylko przyjacielskie wygłupy? Co jeśli jego przyjaciele chcieli w delikatny sposób uświadomić go o istniejącym problemie?

Wziął głęboki wdech. Wariat czy nie, przed podjęciem jakichkolwiek kroków, musiał się upewnić, że kobieta nie była tylko halucynacją. Wolał mieć jakiś dowód, chociażby w postaci świadków, mogących poświadczyć jego słowu przed Komisją... i przed nim samym.

Spojrzał na stolik, przy którym siedział kilka sekund temu, zanim zerwał się z miejsca. Na białym, wykrochmalonym obrusie wciąż stała krucha filiżanka, wypełniona ciepłą herbatą, przyniesioną przez...no właśnie, kogo? Czy to jednak była Meropa? Tego nie wiedział. Ale filiżanka na pewno była odpowiedzią.

Złapał nóżkę naczynka i podszedł do lady, przy której stała pulchna kobieta, zapewne właścicielka lokalu, całkowicie pochłonięta rozmową ze starszym mężczyzną w oliwkowej szacie. Gdy zauważyła Harry'ego uśmiechnęła się uprzejmie i przez krótką chwilę przypominała mu panią Weasley.

-Przepraszam, że państwu przeszkadzam, ale chciałem dowiedzieć się...-urwał na chwilę, zastanawiając się nad pytaniem. Bezpośrednie zapytanie o Gauntównę było bezcelowe, dlatego musiał zdobyć informację w bardziej zawoalowany sposób. Delikatność nie należała do jego mocnych stron, ale spróbowanie nic go nie kosztowało.-...czy kobieta, która przyniosła mi herbatę, pracuje tutaj?

Właścicielka spojrzała na niego, a następnie na filiżankę. Od razu zauważył konsternację wypisaną na jej twarzy.

-Przykro mi, ale nie rozumiem pana pytania.

-Przed chwilą podano mi herbatę...

-Nonsens! Nie posiadamy błękitnych filiżanek, z resztą serwowane tu napoje są ozdabiane.-Wskazała na liczne słoiczki wymyślnie porozstawiane na ladzie, które zawierały różnorakie posypki w uroczych kształtach. Harry zmarszczył brwi, gdy zobaczył maleńkie cukierkowe kotki.

Jego serce zabiło mocniej, gdy uświadomił sobie, że istniało bardzo duże prawdopodobieństwo na to, iż wcale nie był wariatem. Może i herbata nie została podana przez pracownika herbaciarni, ale ktoś musiał ją przygotować, nalać, a następnie mu ją przynieść, w co naprawdę mogła zostać zaangażowana Meropa Gaunt.

-Ale...w takim razie czy pracuje tu dziewczyna... z...no cóż, niewielkim zezem?- Zarumienił się lekko z zażenowania, niepewny czy "zez" grzecznym określeniem.

Kobieta zacisnęła usta w cienką kreskę.

-Oprócz mnie, pracuje tu tylko moja wnuczka, Amelia...-Skinęła głową na rudowłosą kelnerkę, stojącą nieopodal.- Skoro zaspokoiłam pańską ciekawość, czy raczy pan zakończyć te głupie żarty?- spytała, wciąż mierząc go chłodnym spojrzeniem, o które na pewno by jej nie podejrzewał, i Harry'emu zrobiło się nagle bardzo gorąco.

-Naprawdę nie kpię sobie z pani, tylko...-No właśnie, co? Mam zwidy? Widzę zmarłych? Jestem celem intrygi Wewnętrznego Kręgu, który oficjalnie nie istnieje, a mniej oficjalnie ma się całkiem dobrze? Każda odpowiedź źle świadczyła o jego zdrowiu psychicznym-...przepraszam...-bąknął, doszczętnie zrezygnowany.- Chyba zostałem skonfundowany.

Oczy właścicielki stały się ogromne jak dwa spodki, a na jej twarzy pojawił się wyraz czystego szoku.

-W mojej herbaciarni?!- krzyknęła, na co kilka siedzących najbliżej osób zerknęło w ich kierunku. Widząc to kobieta pochyliła się ku niemu poufale, zbliżając swą twarz. Harry dokładnie widział każdą, nieudolnie ukrytą makijażem zmarszczkę oraz pojedyncze piegi zdobiące jej prosty nos.- Takie rzeczy jeszcze nigdy się tu nie wydarzyły!- szepnęła z przejęciem, owiewając go ciepłym oddechem, pachnącym cynamonem- Ale jeśli ktoś pytałby mnie o zdanie, to wina Grindewalda. Odkąd się pojawił, w prasie wciąż czyta się o takich przypadkach!

-Grindewalda?- powtórzył niczym echo, kosztując każdy dźwięk tego zapomnianego już nazwiska. Nawet nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio je słyszał.

-Prawda! Piszą o tym w dzisiejszym Proroku!- wtrącił towarzyszący jej czarodziej, żwawo wymachując zwiniętą w rulon gazetą.-Wszystkie typy spod ciemnej gwiazdy hulają sobie po ulicach...Kiedy Crickerly była Ministrem, zło bało się wyściubić nos ze swojej nory!

-Oh, przestań, Oswaldzie, do tej pory żałuję biednej Venusii.

Harry patrzał na nich w osłupieniu. Kim była Venusia Crickerly? Z ich słów wynikało, że była ministrem, ale nigdy nie słyszał o kimś takim. Z resztą, to nie było teraz ważne.

-Tak, rozumiem- wydusił przez zaciśnięte zęby, wściekły, bo znowu udało mu się trafić na wesołków, kpiących z aurorskiej pracy.-Miłego dnia życzę-rzucił na odchodne, zmierzając do wyjścia. Kobieta krzyknęła, że bardzo go przeprasza, ale nie chciał jej już słuchać. "Wina Grindewalda"...też coś!

Wyszedł na ulicę, przepełniony mieszaniną emocji. Złość rozrywał go od środka, barwiąc jego policzki groźną czerwienią. Był rozczarowany swoją głupotą oraz tym, że co poniektórzy wciąż brali go za nieudolnego aurora, który zdobył stanowisko dzięki sławnej bliźnie. W szczególności czuł gniew na samego siebie- dał się ponieść chorym marzeniom, bo nie wiedział jak inaczej ma nazwać obecność Meropy Gaunt, jeśli nie jako fantazjowanie o powrocie mrocznej przeszłości...

Cholera, to już stawało się żałosne. A dokładniej on stawał się żałosny, uparcie goniąc za przeszłością, wypełnioną strachem i krwią...i Voldemortem.

Podniósł dłoń do czoła, wsuwając palce pod zmierzwioną grzywkę. Była tam. Voldemort zginął, ale ona nigdy nie zniknęła. Wciąż czuł jej kształt, jej cienkie linie były aż nadto wyczuwalne na jego skórze. I chociaż zdobiła jego czoło od prawie ćwierć wieku, to dotykanie jej było zawsze tak samo rozkoszne.

O tak, był wariatem. A raczej nałogowcem, powoli przeistaczającym się w wariata, bo już dłużej nie mógł zaspokajać swojego głodu.

To była choroba. Voldemort był ucieleśnieniem zła, którego istnienie nie przyniosło nic więcej niż poważne szkody w czarodziejskim i mugolskim świecie, lecz czasami, gdy nie potrafił zasnąć, pragnął znów poczuć jego obecność w swoim umyśle. Nie chciał się do tego przyznać, bo nawet u niego wywoływało to odrazę, ale jak mógł negować istnienie nieludzkiego pragnienia, odczuwalnego za każdym razem, gdy dotykał blizny na czole? Odkąd Voldemort znikł z powierzchni ziemi, pojawiła się niemożliwa do wypełnienia pustka. Ginny o tym nie wiedziała, bo nikomu nie zdradził tego sekretu, ale dziewczyna wyczuwała jego dystans. Mógł nie być romantycznym typem, jednak to nie to zniszczyło ich związek, tylko niezdrowa tęsknota za małym skrawkiem duszy czarnoksiężnika.

Ah, gdyby tylko mógł cofnąć czas, choć o kilka miesięcy! Nie dopuściłby do rozstania z ukochaną dziewczyną; dopiero teraz wyraźnie widział, jak głupi był, gdy nie zareagował na wieść o jej niezobowiązującym flircie. Tęsknota za horkruksem to jedno, ale luka jaka powstała po odejściu Ginny, była czymś o wiele gorszym.

Spojrzał na błękitne niebo, po którym leniwie płynęły biało-złote chmury, zapowiadające powoli nadchodzący zachód słońca. Ginny często namawiała go na piesze wycieczki, gdzie w zaciszu natury cieszyli się swoim towarzystwem do niestosownie późnej pory, dopóki błyszczące gwiazdy nie zawładnęły nieboskłonem. Dziewczyna przypatrywała się wtedy feerią barw, zmieniających się wraz z kolejnymi porami dnia, natomiast Harry nie potrafił oprzeć się pokusie spoglądania na ostatnie promienie słońca, wydobywające z jej rudych włosów piękne, miedziane połyski.

Nienawidził takich słonecznych dni. I nie cierpiał lata, bo w tym roku zamiast wesołych wakacji, zafundowało mu koniec miłosnych przygód.

Wypuścił trzymaną filiżankę, całkowicie zapominając o Meropie, Voldemorcie i Ginny, gdy coś sobie uświadomił. Nie miał na sobie płaszcza, a jednak nie było mu zimno, tylko...ciepło. Nie jakoś tam ciepło, tylko tak piekielnie ciepło, jak wtedy, gdy promienie letniego słońca za punkt honoru biorą sobie usmażenie cię żywcem, gdy usilnie starasz się odnaleźć choć trochę cienia. To nie było normalne! Kiedy szedł na spotkanie z przyjaciółmi był środek zimy, a za oknami szalała okropna śnieżyca, natomiast teraz...teraz musiał być cholerny środek lata albo początek jesieni! Podążające ku zachodowi słońce oślepiało swym blaskiem, ptaki wydzierały się w niebogłosy, a czarownice świeciły gołymi łydkami...Zaraz! Od kiedy to spódnice do kolan wyparły skąpe szorty i miniówki?

Ruszył wzdłuż ulicy, niejednokrotnie zaskoczony zmianami jakie zaszły w Hogsmeade w przeciągu jednego miesiąca: poznikało wiele sklepów, w miejsce których otwarto nowe, jednak z niewiadomych przyczyn ich obskurne fronty wskazywały na coś zgoła innego; wyburzono kilka budynków- Harry aż zachłysnął się, kiedy zobaczył lukę pomiędzy witrynami, gdzie powinien znajdować się Sklep Zonka- inne dopiero budowano, mozolnie stawiając fundamenty; z większości uliczek zerwano asfalt, odkrywając kocie łby, po których jechały wozy ciągnięte przez konie...Aż zatrzymał się z wrażenia, gdy niesforny wierzchowiec parsknął, trzepiąc ogromnym łbem. Pierwszy raz widział konia! To znaczy, w całym życiu udało mu się wiele razy spotykać testrale czy abraksany, ale nigdy KONIA.

Czarodziejska społeczność czasami zadziwiała go swoimi dziwactwami. Zdążył już przywyknąć do ich staroświeckiego zamiłowania do atramentu czy podejścia do oświetlenia- kapiący wosk z świeczek był ogromnym utrapieniem! Nie wspominając o ciężkich sakiewkach, wypełnionych monetami oraz głośnego wykrzykiwania poparcia dążeń do nowoczesności i modernizacji, podczas gdy wciąż uparcie trzymali się tradycji, ale powrót do hodowli koni, połączonej z wykorzystywaniem ich w pracy i transporcie był niepokojącym trendem ciągnącym ku zacofaniu.

Coś zamigotało na jednej z wystaw, przykuwając jego uwagę. Na drewnianej półeczce, wśród różnej wielkości fiolek, leżała złota, puchata kuleczka, przypominająca mosiężną gałkę, od drzwi jego biura. Był to dość zaskakujący produkt, skoro witryna należała do apteki, ale nie jemu było to oceniać. Na zajęciach z eliksirów niejednokrotnie trzymał w dłoniach dziwaczne składniki, więc...Chwila moment. Puchata gałka miała maleńki dziób. I skrzydła, gdy dłużej jej się przyjrzał. I...Merlinie, z całą pewnością była martwym Znikaczem! Stworzeniem, które było pod ścisłą, surowo przestrzeganą ochroną!

Przez moment zapomniał jak się oddycha. W szoku lepiej rozejrzał się po widocznej przez szybę części sklepu. Gdzieniegdzie dostrzegł zakazane składniki eliksirów-bardzo dobrze je zapamiętał, ponieważ nie raz zarywał całe noce na naukę ich długiej listy w trakcie aurorskich szkoleń, zakończonych najcięższym egzaminem, jaki musiał przejść w przeciągu całej edukacji. Dziwił się głupocie handlarzy- Ministerstwo było strasznie przewrażliwione na punkcie ochrony magicznej fauny i flory, dlatego za łamanie nałożonych zakazów groziły surowe kary i prawie niemożliwe było wykazanie swej niewinności w trakcie wszczętych postępowań- ale również zląkł się, będąc świadkiem ich swobody. Jawnie łamali prawo, nawet nie próbowali kryć się z tym, co robili, jak gdyby byli pewni, że ktoś wyciągnie ich z tarapatów.

Cholera, czyżby mieli swojego człowieka w Ministerstwie?! Niemożliwe! Przecież bardzo dobrze znał wielu pracowników ministerstwa i dałby sobie głowę uciąć, że nic nie mieli na sumieniu!

Odruchowo przyśpieszył. Coś tu się bardzo nie zgadzało- tak bardzo, że jego wcześniejsze obawy powróciły. W jego głowie zaczęła kreować się pewna myśl, ale nie chciał dopuścić jej do głosu. To było niemożliwe, żeby...

Jego najgorsze koszmary się spełniły. Tak długo o tym śnił, że aż wszystko stało się prawdą! Meropa nie była wiadomością, tylko faktem dokonanym, bo Voldemort musiał powrócić, a on nawet tego nie wyczuł, bo już dłużej nie był horkruksem, więc nie miał bezpośredniego połączenia z czarnoksiężnikiem!

Kiedy to się stało?! Jak to mogło umknąć jego uwadze?!

Z daleka dostrzegł zniszczony szyld gospody, delikatnie kołyszący się na wietrze. Przed wejściem stało pięciu niechlujnych jegomościów, prawdopodobnie stałych klientów Aberfortha: dwóch z nich kłóciło się o coś zaciekle, podczas gdy pozostali pochylali się nad gazetą, którą na głos czytał najniższy z nich. Byli tak czymś zaaferowani, że nawet go nie dostrzegli, gdy do nich podbiegł.

-Ej, co ty robisz!- wrzasnął ten najmniejszy, gdy wyrwał mu gazetę z dłoni, ale Harry nic sobie nie robił z jego narastających sprzeciwów.

Od dawna nie przeglądał gazet, jednak jeśli coś zaczęło się dziać, to jakieś wskazówki musiały zostać zawarte wśród masy bredni wypisanych przez reporterów. Może jakieś włamanie, zaginięcie osoby, bądź kradzież jakiegoś przedmiotu...

Spojrzał na pierwszą stronę Proroka Codziennego, gdzie pod nagłówkiem widniało zdjęcie zawalonych budynków.

 **Gellert Grindewald wypowiedział wojnę!** , głosił ogromny tytuł.

O Merlinie... Niezaprzeczalnie trafił do przeszłości.

No tego się nie spodziewał.

oOo

Nie był zaskoczony, że ponownie się pojawiła.

Siedział w gospodzie pod Świńskim Łbem i pił Ognistą Whisky za swoje ostatnie pieniądze, jakie wygrzebał z kieszeni spodni, kiedy usłyszał ćwierkanie. Ptak przycupnął na oparciu krzesła, z dala od niego, a ona w tym czasie usiadła naprzeciwko. Nie bał się jej, w końcu Voldemort był większym zagrożeniem, a i tak udało mu się go pokonać, dlatego nawet nie starał się ukryć swojego zainteresowania. Otwarcie gapił się na nią, czekając aż powie po co tu przyszła, ale gdy uparcie milczała, nie wytrzymał upiornej ciszy.

-Czego ty ode mnie właściwie chcesz? Mścisz się za to, że go zabiłem?- zapytał spokojnie, odstawiając pusty kieliszek na brudny stół, po którym przemknął spasiony szczur. Aberforth koniecznie powinien tu posprzątać.

Meropa spojrzała na niego rozbieganymi oczami, które zdawały się nie słuchać właścicielki. W przytłumionym świetle kobieta wyglądała okropnie mizernie, więc poczuł się naprawdę głupio, że wcześniej nie zauważył jej stanu i wziął ją za zwykłą kelnerkę.

Przypomniało mu się jedno ze wspomnień Dumbledore'a- Cole miała rację, gdy powiedziała, że Meropa Gaunt nie należała do pięknych kobiet.

-Nie mam za co się mścić- odpowiedziała, choć grymas bólu, który przemknął na jej twarzy przeczył każdemu słowu.-Rozumiem dlaczego to zrobiłeś; na twoim miejscu zrobiłabym to samo.

Bardzo w to wątpił, ale komentarz zachował dla siebie.

-Ty mnie tu sprowadziłaś?- Znał odpowiedź, lecz chciał to od niej usłyszeć. Miał dość zagadek; wolał, gdy wszystko było jasne.

Skrzywiła się, jednak nic nie powiedziała. Uznał to za potwierdzenie.

-Po co? Co dało ci wysłanie mnie do tych czasów? Chcesz poinformować go o przyszłości i zapobiec jego upadkowi? Wydanie mnie niczego nie zmieni.- Uśmiechnął się jadowicie, powoli tracąc kontrolę.-Chyba nie przemyślałaś dokładnie swojego planu.

Meropa patrzała na niego tępo, przypominając mu dawną siebie, gdy po raz pierwszy zobaczył ją w jej rodzinnym domu. Była wtedy przerażona, maltretowana przez ojca oraz szalonego brata, a Harry tak strasznie współczuł biednej dziewczynie, że szczerze nienawidził bogatego paniczyka, Toma Riddle'a, za porzucenie jej i dziecka, mimo że był ofiarą chorej miłości czarownicy. Teraz czuł do niej tylko odrazę, nie mogąc wykrzesać w sobie odrobiny współczucia.

-Nie o to mi chodzi.-Zamknęła na chwilę oczy, a on poczuł niepohamowany gniew.

-WIĘC CZEGO DO CHOLERY CHCESZ?!- Zerwał się z miejsca, z całej siły uderzając pięścią w stół. Ptak poruszył się zaniepokojony, strosząc piórka, a kilku pijaków zaczęło mu się bacznie przyglądać, kierując swe ręce jak najbliżej różdżek.

Jego gniew nie zrobił na niej wrażenia. Zapewne wśród Gauntów widziała gorsze, mroczniejsze rzeczy, uodparniając się na czcze groźby.

-Nie masz pojęcia, jak to jest czekać na swoje dziecko tylko po to, aby na koniec dowiedzieć się, że nigdy nie będzie ci dane je spotkać!- syknęła, pochylając się nad stołem. Jej twarz nabrała upiornego kolorytu, upodabniając ją do przerażającej zjawy. Harry mimowolnie cofnął się od stołu, nienawidząc się za tę chwilę słabości.-Walczyłam z całych sił, żeby mógł przeżyć! Chciałam, żeby choć on przetrwał, ale go zawiodłam...Był dla mnie wszystkim, tylko on mi pozostał...To przeze mnie stał się tym...tym potworem!

Na ułamek sekundy jej oczy straciły ciemny kolor, stając się mleczno-matowe. Harry widział już coś takiego wcześniej, gdy był zmuszony zjawić się w kostnicy, gdzie na kamiennych podwyższeniach leżały przerażająco białe, gnijące trupy śmierciożerców. Ich puste spojrzenia śniły mu się później po nocach, otaczając go zewsząd i śledząc każdy jego krok, gdy biegł przez niekończący się las, słysząc zbliżające się kroki Voldemorta...Zacisnął powieki. Nie chciał tego rozpamiętywać.

Czym właściwie była siedząca przed nim kobieta? Czym się stała, uciekając śmierci? Była mściwym duchem, żywym trupem, a może inferiusem na posyłki czarownika, który życzył sobie zniszczenia Harry'ego Pottera?

-A co to ma wspólnego ze mną?- zapytał, powracając na swoje miejsce. Kiedy usiadł, ptak trochę się uspokoił, choć wciąż spoglądał na niego z wyrzutem.-To twoja sprawa, nie moja...

Meropa nie odpowiedziała od razu, przypatrując mu się oceniająco. Jej wzrok błądził po jego twarzy, jak gdyby czegoś szukała. Nie było to przyjemne, bo ponownie poczuł się jak w swoich nastoletnich czasach, kiedy wszyscy szacowali jego szansę na wygraną w Turnieju Trójmagicznym.

-Chcę, żebyś mi pomógł- powiedziała. Miała zaciekłą minę, więc Harry już wiedział, że będzie próbowała go do czegoś przekonać.- Dla Toma jeszcze nie jest za późno, wciąż może się zmienić.

Parsknął, nie kryjąc rozbawienia. Jak bardzo musiała być zapatrzona w tego demonicznego psychopatę, żeby w coś takiego wierzyć? A wierzyła na pewno, bo widząc jego reakcję, ponownie się rozgniewała, mrużąc oczy.

-Oh, doprawdy? Za pomocą czego, jeśli można wiedzieć?- Nie mógł się powstrzymać, po prostu musiał o to zapytać.

Zignorowała jego zgryźliwość, najpewniej nie chcąc wszczynać kłótni. Jej oblicze uspokoiło się, a oczy ponownie migotały żywym blaskiem, upodobniając ją do żywej osoby.

-Miałam wiele czasu do przemyśleń i znalazłam sposób, aby przywrócić mu zdolność odczuwania miłości. Wierzę, że to właśnie brak tej cechy spowodował...-urwała, przełykając ślinę. Nie chciała dokończyć zdania, z resztą i tak nie musiała, bo wiedział, co miała na myśli.

-Że stał się pozbawionym moralności, szalonym mordercą, którego narodziny przeklinał każdy, kto był sprawny umysłowo?- Uśmiechnął się niewinnie, na co spiorunowała go spojrzeniem.

-...jego przemianę- dokończyła chłodno.

Harry odwrócił głowę, skupiając się na wnętrzu gospody. Mimo że cofnął się w czasie, wszystko wyglądało tak samo, no może Aberforth był mniej mrukowaty i szybciej nalewał trunki, ale tak poza tym była to wciąż ta sama, zapuszczona gospoda z grubą warstwą kurzu, pokrywającą każdy dostępny cal powierzchni, oraz kolonią szczurów, zaczepiających klientów.

-Harry?

Nie chciał na nią spojrzeć. Chciał znaleźć się w swoich czasach, z dala od niej i od Riddle'a, mogąc wrócić do swojego życia, wypełnionego zgryzotami.

-Przemiana oznaczałaby, że wcześniej był inny, a o ile mi wiadomo, od zawsze był małym potworem- powiedział w końcu, przypominając sobie jedenastoletniego sierotę z protekcjonalnym tonem głosu, już wtedy będącego wcieleniem zła.

Meropa wydała z siebie dziwny dźwięk, ni to sapniecie ni warknięcie, toteż nie wiedział, czy była to oznaka oburzenia a może rozbawienia jego uporem.

-Dlaczego nie chcesz dać mu szansy?! Może założyć rodzinę, poznać czym jest miłość!

Zachichotał, nie mogąc ukryć rozbawienia. Zakochany Voldemort? Nie potrafił go sobie wyobrazić jako przykładnego ojca rodziny. Nawet gdyby jakaś kobieta byłaby na tyle szalona, żeby urodzić mu dziecko, to na pewno na świat przyszedłby kolejny krwiożerczy czciciel czystości krwi. Nie, dzięki, już wolał przyszłość taką, jaką była.

-Wszyscy mają tylko jedną szansę- skwitował obojętnie.- Nie wykorzystał jej, więc jest stratny. A teraz sprowadź mnie z powrotem.

Wstał powoli, uważając rozmowę za zakończoną, ale Meropa również była uparta. Złapała go za rękę swoimi szczupłymi dłońmi i kiedy na nie spojrzał stracił oddech. Aż za dobrze znał te długie palce, które leniwie błądziły po cisowej różdżce- Voldemort w młodości mógł być podobny do ojca, jednak dłonie odziedziczył po matce.

-Harry, błagam!- szepnęła trwożnie. Jej głos nie był już dłużej hardy; załamywał się żałośnie, uderzając w niego nutą cierpienia.-Pomóż mu! On nie jest jeszcze Voldemortem, tylko niewinnym, zagubionym chłopcem...

Nie mógł dłużej znieść jej głosu. Jego brzmienie było straszliwie podobne do wspomnienia barwy głosu jego matki, której błagalny krzyk wciąż słyszał po tak długim okresie przy każdym spotkaniu z dementorami.

-On nigdy nie był niewinny. Może to potwierdzić wiele wychowanków sierocińca.

Wyrwał się z jej uścisku, podążając do wyjścia. Potrącił kilku klientów, ale nie zamierzał kłopotać się przeprosinami.

-Jesteś Wybrańcem, Bohaterem Magicznego Świata. Spoczywa na tobie odpowiedzialność...- krzyknęła, depcząc mu po piętach.

Oh, jak ona go denerwowała! Nie dziwił się, że ojciec Voldemorta uciekł od niej najszybciej, jak się dało- z nią nie można było wytrzymać dłużej niż kilka minut!

Odwrócił się do niej, przez co prawie na niego wpadła.

\- To przez niego okrzyknięto mnie Wybrańcem i przez niego moje życie jest spiralą samych nieszczęść- wysyczał, zrównując się z jej twarzą. Ich nosy prawie się stykały i dopiero teraz uderzył w niego jej zapach- nie śmierdziała, co to, to nie, ale jeszcze nigdy nie czuł takiej woni.- Według ciebie co miałoby powstrzymać mnie przed ukręceniem mu karku?- zapytał już spokojniej, choć nadal miał ochotę ją udusić.

-Twoje dobre serce...-odrzekła, kładąc dłoń na jego klatce- i fakt, że w przeciwieństwie do niego, jesteś dość miernym czarodziejem.

Podirytowany zrzucił z siebie jej rękę, nie mogąc ścierpieć ani chłodnego dotyku, przedzierającego się przez ubranie, ani jej towarzystwa.

-Posłuchaj uważnie-zaczęła, wyczuwając narastającą niechęć, w ogóle nie zrażona jego ewidentnym rozdrażnieniem.-Stworzyłam eliksir, który jest w stanie cofnąć efekt poczęcia pod wpływem amortencji. Jedyne co musiałbyś zrobić, to przekonać Toma do wypicia specyfiku.-Maleńka buteleczka pojawiła się w jej dłoni, zwracając na siebie uwagę osobliwymi barwami. Szkło mieniło się w świetle, jakby wykonano je z czystego diamentu, natomiast ciecz w środku, wydawała się być stworzona z cieni. Widząc jego zdziwienie, Meropa uśmiechnęła się, rozpromieniając swe oblicze.- Wtedy zabiorę cię do twoich czasów i będziesz mógł dalej wieść swój nędzny żywot.

Nędzny? Ciekawe czyj syn go takim stworzył?

-Harry, sam czujesz, że to mogło się inaczej zakończyć- zaczęła jeszcze raz, z powagą.

Aberforth obserwował ich uważnie, z resztą jak reszta obecnych osób. Jak na gospodę było nienaturalnie cicho, w związku z czym przeraził się tego, jak wiele musieli usłyszeć.

-Nie przejmuj się nimi; ani mnie nie widzą, ani nie słyszą.

Spojrzał na nią otępiale, raz po raz powtarzając sobie jej słowa.

"Nie widzą? Nie słyszą?" Więc nie są świadomi jej obecności?

Pokłady jego cierpliwości się skończyły. Teraz wszyscy mieli go za wariata, rozmawiającego sam ze sobą! Co z tego, że w przeszłości?!

-Dość-warknął, wychodząc na zewnątrz. Na gacie Merlina, już nigdy nie odważy się przekroczyć progu gospody Aberfortha!

Ruszył przed siebie, nie zważając, gdzie idzie. Wyraźnie słyszał, że Meropa nie opuszcza go na krok, dlatego nawet nie zerkał za siebie.

-Harry...

Zatrzymał się gwałtownie.

\- Nie chcę dłużej tego słuchać!- wrzasnął, nie licząc się z tym, czy ktoś był w pobliżu.- Zabierz mnie do domu, do moich czasów.

Kobieta chciała coś odpowiedzieć, ale jej na to nie pozwolił.

-Powiedziałem: zabierz mnie do domu! Jeśli tego nie zrobisz, sam znajdę drogę powrotną, ale najpierw złożę wizytę tej ohydzie, która wyszła z twojego łona...

Ohyda z łona? Hermiona się nie myliła, kiedy mówiła mu, że zbyt wiele czasu spędza na Grimmauld Place w towarzystwie Stworka i portretu Walburgii.

Rozsierdzony skierował na nią swą różdżkę, gotowy użyć każdej znanej mu klątwy i zapewne dodałby kilka brzydkich epitetów, dając wyraz swemu gniewowi, lecz ogłuszający szum odwrócił jego uwagę. Hałas był tak silny, że dosłownie ranił uszy. Na nic zdało się krycie ich dłońmi, a wyczarowanie sfery ciszy wydawało się być niemożliwe, gdy potworny ból rozsadzał bębenki. Nie sposób było uchronić się przed szumem, więc rozejrzał się dookoła, chcąc namierzyć jego źródło, ale dźwięk wydawał się otaczać ich ze wszystkich stron.

Złowieszczy cień zaczął rozchodzić się po najbliższej okolicy, kryjąc ziemię nieprzeniknionym mrokiem. Harry spojrzał do góry, w sam raz by zobaczyć jak niebo nabiera od horyzontu alarmującego, czarnego koloru, całkowicie pochłaniającego zachodzące słońce. Żaden promień nie sięgał już jego skóry, ale wciąż odczuwane ciepło lata dało mu iskierkę nadziei, że nie był świadkiem apokaliptycznego końca świata.

Czy to była jej wina?

Chciał zmusić ją by przestała z nim pogrywać, bo i tak w życiu nie zgodzi się na jej prośbę, jakichkolwiek diabelskich sztuczek by nie użyła, lecz widząc jej przerażoną twarz, zrezygnował. Meropa była wystraszona, w tym samym stopniu zaskoczona co on i wątpił, że była odpowiedzialna za to dziwne zjawisko, mimo że sprowadzając go do tych czasów udowodniła niebywały talent magiczny.

Niebo nad nimi stało się całkowicie czarne. Ciemna chmura zakryła wszystko, nie przepuszczając żadnego światła. Miał wrażenie, że Matka Natura oszalała- za wcześnie nastała noc, na co świat nie był przygotowany. Zamiast zwyczajowej ciszy, przerywanej grą świerszczy i pohukiwaniem sów, dało się wciąż słyszeć ten okropny szum, zagłuszający wszystko inne.

Meropa coś do niego krzyczała, zatykając uszy, ale nie potrafił nic zrozumieć. Żółto- szary ptaszek z marnym skutkiem próbował schować się między poły jej znoszonej sukni, szaleńczo trzepiąc skrzydełkami, i chociaż go nie słyszał, widział jak gorączkowo coś wyćwierkuje, rozwierając dzióbek. Zapragnął do nich podejść i namówić ją, żeby gdzieś się schowała, dopóki zagrożenie nie minie, ale coś ostrego uderzyło niespodziewanie w jego policzek, rozcinając mu skórę i Harry zobaczył sporego kruka, roztrzaskującego się o ceglaną ścianę najbliższego domu.

Wiedział co się działo. Niebo zakryła chmara latających stworzeń, uciekająca przed czymś w popłochu.

Ostatni raz spojrzał na kobietę, próbując przekazać jej, że wróci, po czym instynktownie zaczął biec w przeciwnym kierunku do lotu czmychającej hordy, chcąc odkryć powód tego niecodziennego zjawiska.

oOo

Hogsmeade było maleńką i najzupełniej normalną miejscowością, przecząc tym ogromnej sławie, która rozrosła się przez wieki istnienia wioski. Jak na jedno z najpopularniejszych miejsc w Wielkiej Brytanii miało niewiele do zaoferowania, jednak położone w dogodnym miejscu- w pobliżu elitarnej szkoły, rok rocznie goszczącej w swych murach tysiące uczniów- wciąż zdobywało kolejne pokolenia miłośników. Harry także zaliczał się do tej grupy. Z przyjemnością wspominał każdy wypad, szczególnie łakocie z Miodowego Królestwa czy popołudnia spędzone w Trzech Miotłach nad kuflem kremowego piwa oraz długie spacery wzdłuż urokliwych uliczek, kiedy przechadzając się z Ginny, cieszył się upadkiem Voldemorta.

Kochał tą wioskę. Kochał ją z całego serca, dlatego powstały chaos był dla niego nie do zniesienia.

Ludzie wybiegali z domów, po to tylko, by z przerażeniem wpatrywać się w niebo, kompletnie nie rozumiejąc, czego byli świadkami. Niektórzy krzyczeli coś o ataku Grindewalda, inni zaś starali się znaleźć najdogodniejszą kryjówkę, w której mogliby przeczekać nadchodzące niebezpieczeństwo. Przez szum skrzydeł przedzierały się wrzaski, nawoływania, trzaski aportacji- to wszystko zlewało się w nieznośny hałas. Zaczął prosić Merlina, żeby w końcu wszystko ucichło!

Gdy był na niewielkim rynku, gdzie stały stoiska zgromadzone dookoła fontanny, wymijał rozbiegany tłum, co chwilę boleśnie przez kogoś potrącany. Jakaś kobieta przewróciła się, narażając swe ciało na stratowanie, i gdy pomagał jej wstać, usłyszał kolejny dźwięk, równie głośny, co wszechobecny raban. Spojrzał w górę i zimny pot oblał jego ciało. W kierunku wioski nadlatywał samolot, który na tle nieba przypominał brzydkiego, zdeformowanego ptaka, wypuszczającego ze szponów swą zdobycz. Ogromną i obłą. Najpierw zdającą się lecieć tym samym torem, co samolot, a później nieznacznie skręcającą ku dołowi, coraz bardziej i bardziej nabierającą prędkości, aż w końcu bezsprzecznie spadającą na wioskę.

To była bomba. Cholerna, mugolska bomba! Do jej uderzenia dzieliły ich sekundy.

Nie potrzebował czasu na uspokojenie ani zebranie myśli. Instynktownie wyciągnął różdżkę i niewerbalnie wyczarował pole ochronne, tworząc na niewielkim obszarze przeźroczystą kopułę. Nie miał pewności, że czar przetrwa wybuch, właściwie był pewny nadchodzącej porażki, ale czy istniała lepsza alternatywa? Inni też zdawali się podzielać jego zdanie. Kilkanaście osób przyłączyło się do niego, próbując ratować w ostatnim akcie rozpaczy swoją rodzinną wioskę, dzięki czemu pole rozrosło się na tyle, by objąć jej większą część. To wystarczyło na zmienienie kierunku lotu pocisku i zamiast w sam środek Hogsmeade, uderzył gdzieś nieopodal. Huk wybuchu został stłumiony przez kopułę, ale i tak wyraźnie słyszeli roztrzaskiwane szyby oraz dźwięki łamanych metali.

Ocaleli.

Mieli niewielką szansę, tak nikłą, że prawie nie istniejącą, ale ocaleli.

Nie udało im się ujść gigantycznej, powybuchowej fali, która wdarła się pomiędzy budynki, zwalających ich z nóg. Potężne masy powietrza uderzyły w nich swą siłą, obsypując kurzem, ziemią, kamykami i sam Merlin wiedział czym jeszcze. Na szczęście ponownie przetrwali, bogatsi o niegroźne zranienia. Konie spłoszyły się, porzucając za sobą przerażonych ludzi i poprzewracane wozy, jednak dudnienie ich kopyt w postapokaliptycznej ciszy było niewyobrażalnie pocieszające.

Harry uniósł się, opierając się na rękach. Starał się zignorować rwący ból w barku oraz ciepłą ciecz spływającą mu wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Fala rzuciła nim o sklepową witrynę, lecz ta nie pękła pod jego ciężarem; przypuszczalnie szkło zostało magicznie zabezpieczone przez właścicieli, za co był im wdzięczny- gdyby wpadł do wnętrza sklepu zapewne skończyłby z wieloma obrażeniami i powbijanym w ciało szkłem.

Pomimo faktu, że właśnie uszedł z życiem przed eksplozją, czuł się nadzwyczaj dobrze. Był potwornie brudny, pokryty pyłem, ale opuścił go strach, poruszanie kończynami nie sprawiało mu większych problemów, a otrzymane rany nie bolały gorzej od przecięcia naskórka nożem. Jedynie co mu doskwierało to przeczucie, że wydarzyło się coś strasznego i nie miał tu na myśli lotniczego ataku.

Wstał na chwiejnych nogach, odrzucając kilka desek, którymi nakryła go fala. Otrzepał się z kurzu, w szczególności starając się usunąć go z włosów, gdzie zalegał w niebotycznej ilości i gdy poczuł, że jest w stanie zrobić chociaż jeden krok, ruszył na poszukiwanie innych poszkodowanych.

Główna ulica wyglądała koszmarnie. Wszędzie zalegał pył oraz porozrzucane, połamane przedmioty. Ludzie chodzili jak w amoku, brudni i przerażeni, lecz jak na razie nigdzie nie dostrzegł ofiar śmiertelnych. Pole ochronne dobrze wykonało swoje zadanie, ale bał się, że sytuacja mogła wyglądać o wiele gorzej na skraju wioski.

-Harry!

Zobaczył Meropę, biegnącą w jego kierunku, za którą leciał jej ptasi przyjaciel, z trudem za nią nadążając. Kiedy ich zobaczył, nie potrafił opanować śmiechu radości. "Więc im też się udało!", pomyślał, doznając coraz większej ulgę. Mógł jej nienawidzić za to, że go tu sprowadziła i naraziła jego życie, jednak czuł się lepiej, gdy była przy nim znajoma twarz, nawet jeśli należała do matki jego największego wroga.

Kobieta dopadła go w biegu, rozdygotana. Jej ręce drżały, kiedy chwytając go za ramię, wbiła w nie paznokcie.

-...Do stacji...pociąg!...-wychrypiała. Była śmiertelnie blada, jeszcze bledsza niż zwykle.

Z trudem wychwycił jej słowa, ale nie musiała mu ich powtarzać. Od razu zrozumiał.

Popędził przez kolejne alejki, nie bacząc na zniszczenia, ani mijanych ludzi. Jego serce dudniło w piersi, wyznaczając rytm biegu. Powietrze było ciężkie od kurzu, z trudem łapał kolejny oddech. Jako auror był do tego przyzwyczajony, ale pierwszy raz w życiu był tak bardzo przerażony. Nie wiedział, co go czekało, ale mógł domyślić się widoku, jaki zastanie. W końcu celem bomby było pozostawienie po sobie pogorzeliska.

Grupa mężczyzn biegła w stronę stacji, krzycząc coś o rannych. Bez chwili zastanowienia dołączył się do nich, zrównując się z ostatnią osobą w pochodzie. Był gotów udzielić każdej pomocy; wszystko jedno co miało go tam spotkać.

Już widział mały budyneczek kasy biletowej, gdy mężczyźni nagle skręcili, biegnąć w stronę wzgórz. Harry chciał krzyknąć, że to nie tam mają się kierować, że przecież na stacji wydarzyło się coś okropnego i powinni porzucić swe zamiary na rzecz ofiar umierających na peronach, jednak wtedy zobaczył w oddali ogromną smugę dymu, chciwie sięgającą czerwonego nieba.

Meropa się pomyliła. Na stacji nikt go nie potrzebował, bo bomba wybuchła milę dalej, w inne ludzkie siedlisko.

Gdy wyminęli ostatnie zabudowania, wbiegli na otwarty teren, zagłębiając się w morzu wysokiej trawy. Chaszcze raniły im skórę, kiedy wdzierali się coraz głębiej, lecz nie zatrzymywali się nawet na chwilę. Mijali obalone, wiekowe drzewa, które pod wpływem wybuchu złamały się niczym cieniutkie zapałki oraz ciężkie głazy i skrawki wyrwanej ziemi, przyniesione przez podmuch.

Czy w pobliżu Hogwartu znajdowała się inna wioska? Nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć. Nigdy nie zwiedzał pobliskich terenów i nie znał na pamięć spisu magicznych miejscowości. A może nie pamiętał, bo nie mieszkali tam czarodzieje tylko mugole? Jeśli tak, mieszkańcy nie mieli żadnych szans.

Pokonali niewielki, dość stromy pagórek. Kiedy wdrapał się na jego szczyt, dostrzegł kawał żelaznej, czerwonej blachy, osmolonej i wgniecionej w kilku miejscach, jak gdyby ktoś z wielką siłą uderzał w nią kowalskim młotem. Serce podskoczyło mu do gardła. To musiała być jakaś cholerna pomyłka, głupi figiel spleciony przez los. Przecież widział rano gazetę! Dzisiaj nie był cholerny pierwszy września! Po prostu nie mógł być i tyle!

Każdy krok dzielący go od przepaści był istnym koszmarem. Jakaś nieznana siła ciągła go w tamtym kierunku, nakazując podejść i zmierzyć się z prawdą, zobaczyć konsekwencje igrania z czasem. Żałował, że wyczarował to cholerne pole ochronne, wtrącając się w bieg historii. Jeśli bomba miała uderzyć w Hogsmeade, to mógł jej na to pozwolić, a nie starać się ratować otaczających go ludzi, nawet jeśli miał to zrobić wbrew sobie!

Zatrzymał się na skraju i z dudniącym sercem spojrzał w dół. Wybuch wyżłobił w ziemi ogromny krater, wielki jak samo Hogsmeade, rozrywając na strzępy tory. Przy nim leżał rozczłonkowany Hogwart Express, wyglądający jak porzucona przez dziecko zabawka. Ten widok przypomniał mu elektryczną kolejkę Dudleya, która przez kilka godzin jeździła wesoło dookoła choinki, dopóki jego kuzyn nie cisnął nią o ścianę, doszczętnie ją demolując.

Jak?! Jak było możliwe, że dzień po pierwszym września szkolny pociąg wiózł uczniów do Hogwartu? Dlaczego nie znajdywali się za murami zamku, tylko w przedziałach, jadąc na spotkanie śmierci?

Poczuł jak siły opuszczają jego ciało, a przed oczami zrobiło mu się czarno. Tam były dzieci! Setki niewinnych dzieci, nieżywych bądź umierających właśnie w tym momencie!

Opadł na ziemię, ciężko oddychając. Grupa mężczyzn już dawno go opuściła, spiesząc na ratunek, ale on nie potrafił się wziąć w garść. Z jednej strony chciał pędzić ile sił w nogach, aby przyłączyć się do akcji ratunkowej, ale z drugiej nie zniósłby kolejnego widoku masakry, jeszcze gorszej od bitwy w dniu, kiedy pokonał Voldemorta.

Nie było czasu do tracenia. Musiał się tam znaleźć, zapominając o swoich fobiach; odnaleźć w sobie siłę, której brakowało poszkodowanym. Pewnie będzie cierpiał wraz z każdym odkrytym martwym ciałem dziecka, jednak gorszego cierpienia zazna, nie starając się pomóc ocalonym.

Zamknął oczy, oczyszczając swój umysł, po czym przywołał obraz lokomotywy. Po chwili zniknął z głośnym pyknięciem.

oOo

"Mogło być gorzej", powtarzał sobie, przeciskając się przez rozbitą szybę przedziału. Nie miał ze sobą różdżki, gdyż ta leżała gdzieś porzucona w centrum wioski, dlatego każda czynność zabierała mu więcej czasu niż powinna. Do tej pory udało mu się wyciągnąć kilkadziesiąt dzieci i nie natrafić na żadnego trupa, co patrząc na stan pociągu, było cudem.

Prześlizgnął się przez szczelinę w zawalonym suficie, w której przed chwilą zniknęła Meropa. Kobieta dołączyła do niego, kiedy pomagał wyciągnąć pierwsze dziecko z wywróconego wagonu. Harry nie pytał, skąd wiedziała, gdzie znajdywały się naglące przypadki, ale musiał przyznać, że gdyby nie jej szósty zmysł, pojawiłyby się pierwsze ofiary śmiertelne.

-Harry, szybko!- zawołała gdzieś zza oderwanych drzwi przedziału.

Z trudem przecisnął się obok wyrwanego siedzenia, blokującego przejście. Szkło chrzęściło pod jego butami, więc starał się zredukować czołganie do niezbędnego minimum.

Meropa kucała przy wejściu do kolejnego przedziału. Ze swojego miejsca widział jak strużka krwi płynie między jej nogami, zabarwiając włochatą wykładzinę korytarzyka ciemnym burgundem.

-Żyje?- zapytał, starając się wyprostować, na ile pozwalała mu na to smętnie zwisająca blacha.

-Niedługo.-Usłyszał w odpowiedzi, choć usta Meropy w ogóle się nie poruszały.

Poczuł, jak jego serce przestało bić na krótką chwilę, skamieniałe ze strachu. Minęło sporo czasu odkąd usłyszał ten głos po raz ostatni, ale rozpoznał go bez żadnego problemu.

Tam był _on_. To musiał być _on_.

Przełknął nerwowo ślinę. Ta konfrontacja była nieunikniona, lecz i tak miał nadzieję już nigdy więcej go nie spotkać.


	3. Chapter 2

Bardzo, bardzo, ale to naprawdę bardzo dziękuję wszystkim za komentarze. Gdy pod prologiem pojawiły się z ledwością dwa komentarze, myślałam, że chyba usunę to opowiadanie, bo najwidoczniej jest tak marne, że po wejściu tutaj ludzie uciekają stąd z krzykiem, ale skoro zdołałam Was choć trochę zainteresować, będę walczyć dalej. Jeszcze raz dziękuję!

 **Nakurishi:** Mam nadzieję, że i ten rozdział cię nie zawiedzie, choć mam świadomość, że nie jest tak dynamiczny jak poprzedni.

 **Malaja:** Trzy razy?! Ja nie byłam w stanie przeczytać go w całości bez krótkich przerw pomiędzy akapitami! Ale bardzo się cieszę, że tak ci się spodobał.

 **Cassie McKinley:** 1\. Jeśli Eldaeryn jest w stanie pracować na moim chaotycznym tekście, to po prostu nie może być człowiekiem! 2. Moim zdaniem wykreowanie Harry'ego na osobę, która potrafi powiedzieć "Nie!" bardziej do niego pasuje i jest bardziej naturalnym zachowaniem, niż głupie godzenie się na wszystko, co wymyśli autor...to znaczy los. :D 3. Emm, wątek mugolskiej wojny raczej rozczaruje cię w następnych rozdziałach, gdyż okaże się, że trochę mało jest mugolska. 4. Sama jestem czytelniczką, więc wiem jak irytujące są opowiadania, gdzie rozdziały pojawiają się raz do roku, ale niestety nie jestem w stanie pisać szybciej.

 **CornPep:** Miło mi, że udało mi się wywołać u ciebie zaskoczenie, ponieważ w opowiadaniach tomarry było już chyba wszystko, więc trudno jest wpaść na unikalny pomysł.

 **adiex:** Meropa będzie takim rzepem przyczepionym do psiego ogona, z czego Harry nie zawsze będzie zadowolony. Ale nasz ukochany Potter jest gentlemanem, więc nie każe jej się odczepić.

 **Guest:** A czy Potter kiedykolwiek był zdrowy psychicznie? Człowiek, który kochał się w Cho, zamiast Riddle'u nie może być normalny! A co do eliksiru- oj, chyba wyczuwasz w jakim kierunku idzie fabuła. :)

 **bagiennypotworek:** Moja dewiza to "Szaleństwo jest najlepszym przepisem na fabułę", co niewątpliwie pomaga mi wymyślać dziwne wątki dla fabuły.

 **Jackie** (gdy wpisuję cały twój nick, fanfiction go usuwa): Od kiedy kozom zainstalowali Internet na pastwiskach?! :D I dlaczego potrafisz pisać?

Rozdział betowała **Eldaeryn** , ale jak zwykle musiałam coś dopisać.

* * *

Rozdział Drugi

Blizna zareagowała. Nie od razu to wyczuł, ale kiedy delikatne mrowienie zaczęło się nasilać, już wiedział, że nie było mowy o pomyłce.

"A więc nie ma odwrotu" pomyślał, patrząc na Meropę, która nie odrywała wzroku od wnętrza przedziału. Zastygła w swojej pozycji, uważnie wciąż coś obserwując, ale nie musiał odgadywać, co tak silnie przyciągało jej spojrzenie - wiedział, że był tam On, przecież blizna jeszcze nigdy się nie pomyliła. Harry widział kilkakrotnie jego młodszą wersję, więc mógł się domyślić, jaki zachwyt wzbudzały w matce te ciemne, kręcone włosy, jasna cera oraz przystojne rysy twarzy syna. Tak, Tom Marvolo Riddle przypominał ojca, co niewątpliwie nie umknęło uwadze Meropy, dawniej zatraconej w miłości do mugolskiego młodzieńca.

Powoli, uważając na ostre brzegi blachy, zaczął sunąć w stronę kobiety. Spodniami zahaczył o wystający gwóźdź, rozrywając nogawkę, ale taka głupota nie miała teraz żadnego znaczenia. Zasadniczo nic się teraz nie liczyło. Czas zatrzymał się specjalnie na tą okazję, oddzielając ich od rzeczywistości, tak by mogli wyciągnąć z tej niepowtarzalnej chwili jak najwięcej. Los dawał mu szansę, czuł to, ale jeszcze nie rozumiał, jak miałby ją wykorzystać.

Uśmiechnął się, choć nie miał powodu do radości. Okłamywał samego siebie - rozumiał, co proponuje mu Los. Nie miał tylko odwagi, żeby to zaakceptować.

Oh, to wszystko było takie surrealistyczne! Minęło osiem lat od śmierci Voldemorta - lat wypełnionych spokojem i poczuciem bezpieczeństwa, nawet wtedy, gdy musiano na nowo zbudować zrujnowany, magiczny świat. A teraz? Dawni wrogowie znajdowali się w jednym wagonie, oddzieleni od siebie żelazną, jednak wciąż zbyt cienką, ścianą przedziału.

Harry zadrżał, kiedy uświadomił sobie, w jakiej sytuacji się znajdował. Przecież to wszystko nie powinno mieć miejsca! Historii nie można zmienić, nawet jeśli wcześniejsze zgładzenie Voldemorta uratowałoby czyjeś istnienie. Nie chciał dzierżyć władzy, jaką dała mu znajomość przyszłych wydarzeń. Nie był mordercą. Nie chciał zostać mordercą. W swoim życiu widział zbyt wiele śmierci.

Meropa zerknęła w jego stronę, a wyraz jej oczu zupełnie go przeraził. Wiedziała. Był tak przewidywalny, że domyśliła się, o czym rozmyślał, choć nie miała dostępu do jego umysłu. A może miała? Nawet nie wiedział, czym była, więc jak mógł szacować jej umiejętności?

Przedarł się do niej już bez większych trudności. Gdy nareszcie przy niej stanął, posłusznie się odsunęła, pozwalając mu zajrzeć do środka. Wnętrze było całkowicie zdewastowane, mimo że wagon, w którym się znajdowali, na zewnątrz wyglądał lepiej od pozostałych. Wszechobecny rozgardiasz utrudniał rozeznanie, na dodatek sprawy nie ułatwiał brak światła - okno przedziału zostało czymś zakryte, a pojedyncza lampa na korytarzyku nie była wystarczająca, by przegonić ciemność. Panował tu mrok, z resztą tak jak i na zewnątrz, gdzie księżyc ginął za chmurami, niewidoczny na nocnym niebie, ale pomimo tej niedogodności, Harry i tak dostrzegł ciemną sylwetkę, stojącą pośrodku niewielkiego pomieszczenia. Z miejsca rozpoznał lśniący emblemat prefekta, dumnie zdobiący pierś postaci.

Ta scena przypominała mu inną, sprzed dwunastu lat. Szedł na chwiejnych nogach wzdłuż Komnaty Tajemnic, otoczony ciszą i ruchomymi cieniami, tańczącymi za ogromnymi kolumnami. Wtedy też mrużył oczy, chociaż z kompletnie innego powodu - gdzieś tam krył się bazyliszek, który swoim spojrzeniem zabił Jęczącą Martę i zagrażał życiu małej Ginny. Wiedział, że ratując dziewczynkę będzie musiał zmierzyć się z ogromnym niebezpieczeństwem, ale jeszcze nie był świadomy, że potworem nie okaże się być olbrzymi wąż, a szesnastoletni chłopiec, uwięziony w dzienniku.

Dwanaście lat temu, w 1993 roku, Tom Riddle wyłonił się z cieni wypełniających Komnatę. Obecnie, dopiero je tworzył.

Harry dotknął ramienia, gdzie nadal miał bliznę po kle bazyliszka. Był wówczas tylko chuderlawym, przerażonym dwunastolatkiem, posiadającym niewielką wiedzę o magicznym świecie. W momencie największego zagrożenia został sam, zmuszony polegać na sile swoich mięśni oraz sprycie - do tej pory nie wiedział, czy było to zaplanowane przed Dumbledore'a, ale jeśli faktycznie był to test, to zdał go z satysfakcjonującym wynikiem. Teraz też był poddawany próbie, jednak tym razem miał świadomość, z czym dane będzie mu walczyć. Zamierzał ponownie wyjść z tego zwycięsko.

Im dłużej spoglądał w mrok, tym więcej szczegółów zaczął dostrzegać. Coraz wyraźniej widział sylwetkę Riddle'a, jego blada twarz powoli wyłaniała się z cieni. Dlaczego one zawsze towarzyszyły Voldemortowi? Potter nie potrafił tego wyjaśnić, ale każde spotkanie z jego wrogiem odbywało się w otoczeniu nocy, ciemności i właśnie cieni. Przez to czarnoksiężnik zawsze wydawał się być nieludzką istotą, choć urodził się tylko zwykłym śmiertelnikiem. Od reszty ludzi różnił się tylko tym, że mrok towarzyszył mu od pierwszych chwil życia, kiedy jako noworodek był świadkiem śmierci własnej matki, ale przecież nie był jedynym dzieckiem, któremu to się przytrafiło.

Ślizgon skierował na niego różdżkę, a serce Harry'ego ponownie zamarło. Czyżby Meropa go oszukała? Zmyśliła bajeczkę o odmienieniu złego serca Voldemorta, a tak naprawdę uzgodniła wszystko wcześniej ze swoim synem i tylko czekała na okazję, żeby sprowadzić mu Wybrańca?

Chciał spojrzeć z wyrzutem na kobietę, ale nie mógł dostrzec jej sylwetki. Dopiero po chwili poczuł drobną dłoń na ramieniu, kiedy pojawiła się tuż za nim.

Nie, Meropa go nie wydała. Może ślepo wierzyła w syna, jednak nie była łgarzem.

\- Jesteś uzdrowicielem? - Oślepiające światło wystrzeliło z cisowej różdżki, rażąc swą intensywnością przyzwyczajone do ciemności oczy Pottera. Harry musiał zakryć je dłonią, gdyż zaciśnięte powieki okazały się być niewystarczającą ochroną. - Wybacz.

Blask przybladł, ale nie zgasł całkowicie. Przedział wciąż był oświetlony, więc mógł w końcu spojrzeć w oczy swojego odwiecznego wroga.

Nie były szkarłatne. Cholera, nawet nie zauważył żadnego przebłysku czerwieni.

Poczuł się rozczarowany- Voldemort zawsze musiał wszystko utrudniać. Harry miał nadzieję, że Riddle od razu zdradzi się jakimś nierozważnym ruchem, a on, widząc jego prawdziwą naturę, będzie mógł z czystym sercem roztrzaskać mu czymś głowę. Albo ją odrąbać. Właściwie to przydałby się Miecz Gryffindora, ale czy istniała szansa, że Fawkes i tym razem uratuje sytuację, przylatując z Tiarą Przydziału?

\- Nie, przybiegłem tu z Hogsmeade- odpowiedział, zastanawiając się, co powinien uczynić. Nie chciał go zabijać, ale też nie chciał puścić go wolno. Na dodatek sytuacji nie polepszał fakt, że Riddle był bystry, więc od razu przejrzałby zamiary nieznajomego. Cokolwiek Harry zamierzał postanowić, musiał najpierw spróbować go podejść, usypiając czujność Ślizgona. Nie wiedział tylko, jak ma się za to zabrać.

Meropa przeszła obok niego i stanęła tuż przed synem. Była od niego niższa, nawet nie sięgała mu ramienia. Harry bez trudu mógł wyczytać z jej oczu ekscytację oraz jakieś głębsze uczucie, na które Riddle - nie, Voldemort! - z całą pewnością nie zasługiwał.

To nie tak powinno wyglądać. Kobieta musiała zrozumieć, że wydała na świat niszczycielską bestię, którą należało okiełznać, dopóki była bezbronna. Każdy przeżyty dzień tylko umacniał Voldemorta, dając okazje na podszkolenie umiejętności i zdobycie doświadczenia.

Ponownie skupił się na Riddle'u. Ile on mógł mieć teraz lat? Zaczął szybko kalkulować. Dzisiejszy Prorok wskazywał rok 1942, a skoro szesnastoletni Riddle otworzył Komnatę Tajemnic pięćdziesiąt lat przed drugim rokiem Harry'ego... Drań musiał mieć około piętnastu lat! Na pewno nie mniej, bo został mianowany na prefekta.

Było źle. Było BARDZO źle! Nawet jako nastolatek Voldemort należał do grona śmiertelnie niebezpiecznych osób, o czym mógł przekonać się ze wspomnień Dumbledore'a oraz podczas starcia w Komnacie Tajemnic. Już w trakcie nauki w Hogwarcie, Riddle'a opisywano jako uzdolnionego geniusza, mistrza w każdej dziedzinie magii, ale Potter wiedział, że to nie było wszystko - za imponującą powłoką wybitnego ucznia, kryło się coś więcej, coś przerażającego, czego nie dostrzegali zafascynowani nim ludzie. Młody Tom od najmłodszych lat wykazywał tendencje do przemocy, a wraz z niezwykle charyzmatyczną osobowością oraz ogromnymi pokładami sprytu było kwestią czasu, nim ambicja wzięła w nim górę i zapragnął zdobycia władzy.

Dumbledore ostrzegał go kiedyś, żeby nigdy nie lekceważył Czarnego Pana, jakkolwiek szalonym czarnoksiężnikiem by się nie wydawał. Bez różdżki Potter nie miał żadnych szans w jakimkolwiek pojedynku, a co dopiero w starciu z młodym Voldemortem, który zapewne już przeżył pierwsze spotkanie z czarną magią.

Meropa wciąż stała przy Ridddle'u, wpatrzona w niego jak w obrazek. Harry dopiero teraz pojął, w jakim niebezpieczeństwie się znalazł. Tu nie chodziło o wydanie go Voldemortowi, ani nawet o zemstę. Gaunt chciała stworzyć historię od nowa, na jej własnych warunkach, tak żeby ocalić syna. Ona to wszystko zaplanowała i zaprowadziła go tutaj; to ona była powodem ich ponownego spotkania. Rozpoczęła grę, w której rozdawała karty, a on nie mógł przerwać rozgrywki, sprzeciwić się jej planom, bo tylko ona wiedziała jak wysłać go do jego czasów. Był skazany na jej łaskę.

Znowu się wściekł. W jego życiu nigdy nie było własnych wyborów, a przynajmniej nigdy tak naprawdę. Niby zawsze istniało jakieś inne wyjście, indywidualna i niepowtarzalna ścieżka, usiana wybojami, lecz za każdym razem ukrywano ją przed jego oczami pod grubą warstwą tajemnic, niepewności i ułudy, z powodzeniem odciągając go od podjęcia samodzielnych decyzji. Za każdym razem brakowało mu czasu, inteligencji czy samozaparcia, by przedrzeć się przez ich gęstwinę, dlatego zawsze zmuszony był wypełniać wolę innych, niczym potulne, wytresowane zwierzątko. Teraz też tak było, jednak tym razem za nos wodziła go obca kobieta, której wcale nie powinien ufać.

Stał się marionetką. Sądził, że z tym kategorycznie zerwał, ale najwidoczniej bycie ofiarą manipulacji miał we krwi.

Gaunt skierowała dłoń do policzka Riddle'a, ale w ostatniej chwili ją wycofała. Harry widział, że wewnętrznie walczyła z potrzebą dotknięcia syna. Nieoczekiwanie zrobiło mu się jej żal. Po narodzinach Toma miała niewiele czasu, żeby się nim nacieszyć, a teraz nawet nie mogła mu pokazać, że przy nim była.

\- Tom...Mój mały Tom... – Usłyszał jej szept, choć starał się go zignorować. To nie było przeznaczone dla jego uszu. Cholera, w ogóle nie powinno go tu być! - Jesteś taki podobny do ojca...

Bycie świadkiem takiej chwili nie należało do przyjemnych przeżyć. Może w kinie, na wielkim ekranie, w akompaniamencie okropnie tkliwej piosenki spotkanie matki z synem po latach rozłąki wywołałoby wzruszenie, ale patrzeć na to w rzeczywistości? Powiedzenie, że Harry poczuł się skrępowany, byłoby ogromnym niedomówieniem.

Ktoś jęknął i dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę z obecności jeszcze jednej osoby. Gdy uważnie się rozejrzał, zobaczył nieruchome ciało, leżące tuż za Riddle'm. To musiał być chłopiec. Harry niewiele mógł dostrzec, ale krótkie włosy, eleganckie półbuty i ciemne spodnie mówiły same za siebie.

Adrenalina podskoczyła. To wszystko coraz bardziej przypominało mu wydarzenia w Komnacie Tajemnic. Oczywiście to nie było to samo, ale podobieństwa zaczęły go przerażać. Brakowało tylko rozwścieczonego bazyliszka i Fawkesa, żeby wypełnić obrazek!

Ptaszek zaświergotał, kiedy wylądował na obutej stopie leżącego nieszczęśnika. Cóż, może nie był to feniks, ale teoretycznie Dziedzic Slytherina, ptak i ofiara byli już obecni. Teraz czekał, aż pojawi się gigantyczny wąż z mordem w oczach. Ciekawe czy Voldemort posiadał Nagini w swojej młodości?

Potter wyminął Ślizgona, ani na sekundę nie tracąc go z oczu, po czym kucnął przy nieruchomym ciele. Był to na oko czternastoletni chłopiec, o mysich włosach, których kolor był ciężki do odgadnięcia z powodu zakrzepłej krwi. Harry rozpoznał po emblemacie na jego szacie, że został przydzielony do Gryffindoru - widoczne na szacie barwy jego byłego Domu, od razu skojarzyły mu się z jedenastoletnią Ginny. Wtedy, w Komnacie Tajemnic, również się nie poruszała, przypominając martwą osobę, tak jak teraz ten nieszczęsny chłopiec. Sącząca się krew z rany na czole Gryfona trochę go przeraziła.

\- Co mu zrobiłeś?! - krzyknął do Riddle'a, kiedy lepiej przyjrzał się ofierze. Chłopiec miał szeroko otwarte oczy i sztywne ciało, co ewidentnie wskazywało na działanie magii. Ktoś musiał rzucić na niego zaklęcie, a Harry miał pewność, że tym kimś, był Dziedzic Slytherina.

Riddle nie odpowiedział od razu. Przez chwilę stał w pewnej odległości z całkowicie spokojną miną, wyglądając tak niewinnie, że Harry zaczął kwestionować swoje obiektywne podejście do sprawy. Jasne, Ślizgon będzie w przyszłości szurniętym czarnoksiężnikiem odpowiedzialnym za śmierć tysięcy czarodziejów i mugoli, ale czy miał prawo osądzać go za przyszłe czyny? Może Riddle rzeczywiście był niewinny i nie zasługiwał na oczerniające go podejrzenia? Kim Harry był, żeby mieć prawo do wydawania osądów?

\- Nic. – Ślizgon patrzył mu prosto w oczy. Spojrzenie ciemnych tęczówek było tak intensywnie szczere, że Potter zaczął żałować wcześniejszych przemyśleń. - Tylko go skrępowałem - dodał od niechcenia, gdy Harry sprawdzał unieruchomionego chłopca w poszukiwaniu innych obrażeń.

Zacisnął zęby, tłumiąc jęk wściekłości. Jak mógł przyjść mu do głowy tak niedorzeczny pomysł? Riddle nigdy nie był niewiniątkiem. Ten człowiek był zły do szpiku kości!

Zerknął na różdżkę Riddle'a, której światło oświetlało przedział. Gdyby tak rzucił się na Ślizgona z łatwością powaliłby go na ziemię i odebrał broń, a wtedy może... Dokładnie zlustrował szczupłą sylwetkę wroga. Wolał sobie tego nie obrazować, ale nie dało się ukryć, że potyczka źle skończyłaby się dla Riddle'a. Ślizgon mógł mieć przewagę w znajomości dziedzin magii, jednak w walce wręcz Harry pokonałby go w przeciągu kilku sekund.

Spiął mięśnie gotowy do skoku. Dzieliło ich tylko kilka stóp, które pokonałby jednym susem. Na treningach uczył się walczyć, więc teraz nic nie powstrzymywało go...

Nie, to nie miało sensu. Obaliłby Riddle'a, zabrałby mu różdżkę i co dalej? Nie zabiłby go, przecież znał samego siebie. Stchórzyłby w ostatnim momencie, a wtedy nie byłoby odwrotu - Ślizgon zacząłby go unikać, stałby się podejrzliwy i Harry nic nie mógłby już zdziałać. Musiał to obejść w jakiś inny sposób. Szczególnie, że chłopak uważnie mu się przyglądał, rejestrując każde, nawet najmniejsze drgnięcie.

Merlinie, poczuł się jak zwierzę zatrzaśnięte w pułapce.

\- Co wcześniej miałeś na myśli? - zapytał Riddle'a, próbując skupić się na jego oczach. Było to dość trudne zadanie, gdyż zachowanie Meropy, która okrążała syna, z powodzeniem go rozpraszało. - Są tu jeszcze jacyś inni ranni?

Ślizgon wpatrywał się z zainteresowaniem na jego czerwoną koszulkę ze złotym lwem, który prężył się dumnie nad martwym wężem leżącym u jego łap. Harry dostał ją kiedyś w prezencie od Rona i głównie dlatego ubrał ją na spotkanie z przyjaciółmi, choć teraz, gdy pewne było, że dzisiaj już ich nie spotka, zaczął żałować swojej decyzji podjętej nad stertą brudnych ubrań w łazience. W taki sposób na pewno nie zdobędzie zaufania wychowanka Slytherinu.

\- Dziewczynka - powiedział powoli, przenosząc spojrzenie na twarz Pottera. -Opatrzyłem ją, ale tylko tyle mogłem dla niej zrobić.

Harry mu nie uwierzył. Riddle był perfekcjonistą, więc zapewne znał tysiące zaklęć leczniczych. Jeśli nie udało mu się wyleczyć dziewczynki, to tylko z powodu braku chęci. Cholerny, bezduszny Ślizgon!

\- Zaprowadź mnie do niej - zażądał. Miał przeczucie, że dziecko wcale nie doznało obrażeń w trakcie wybuchu, ale z rąk Riddle'a. Ten drań mógł wykorzystać zamieszanie spowodowane eksplozją i kiedy spotkał samotną dziewczynkę, zaatakował, bo przecież nikt nie podejrzewałby, że jedna z ofiar została skrzywdzona przez prefekta. Już raz coś takiego zrobił, mordując z zimną krwią zapłakaną Martę.

Biedne dziecko. Jeśli jego teoria była prawdziwa, miał zamiar udusić Ślizgona własnymi rękami.

Riddle pokręcił głową, nie zgadzając się na jego żądanie.

\- Nie pomożesz jej, potrzebuje fachowej pomocy.

\- Więc najpierw mnie zaprowadź, a potem idź szukać kogoś do pomocy! - krzyknął, coraz bardziej podirytowany. Zamiast stać tu i trajkotać jak przekupki na targu, mogli zrobić coś pożytecznego. Dlaczego ten dupek był tak uparty? Czy czyjeś życie w ogóle się dla niego nie liczyło?

Harry prychnął. Czego on się spodziewał po Voldemorcie? To był diabeł w ludzkiej skórze, pozbawiony jakichkolwiek dobrych odruchów serca!

Tom przechylił lekko głowę, patrząc na niego z szyderczym uśmieszkiem.

\- Nie wydaje mi się, że muszę słuchać twoich poleceń - powiedział, najwidoczniej rozbawiony całą sytuacją. Bez wątpienia musiał dostrzec brak różdżki u nieznajomego, świadom swojej przewagi. - Dziewczynkę znajdziesz tam. - Wskazał na wyrwę w ściance, której Harry wcześniej nie zauważył.

Pragnął tam podejść i przekonać się na własne oczy, jak wyglądała sytuacja, ale nie chciał zostawić unieruchomionego chłopca na pastwę tego psychopaty. Nie ruszył się z miejsca, odgradzając Riddle'a od Gryfona własnym ciałem, gotowy ponieść każdą ranę. Nie ufał Ślizgonowi. Cholera wie, co by zrobił z chłopcem, gdyby Harry nie pojawił się na czas.

Meropa podeszła do dziury i odważnie zajrzała w jej otchłań. Kiedy wyłoniła z niej głowę, zerknęła szybko na syna, po czym przeniosła spojrzenie zezowatych oczu na twarz Pottera.

\- Nie chcę cię martwić, Harry, ale Tom ma rację. Tu potrzebny jest magomedyk.

Gaunt nie powiedziała tego wprost, jednak wyczuł, że stan dziewczynki był ciężki.

Potter widział jak Ślizgon zmierza do wyjścia, tak obrzydliwie zadowolony z siebie, wciąż z przyklejonym uśmieszkiem do przystojnej twarzy, i tak niezwykle spokojny, jak gdyby nic się nie wydarzyło, bo rzeczywiście, przecież nic takiego się nie wydarzyło, ot tylko umierało jakieś dziecko.

Tak bardzo go nienawidził. Tak bardzo, że był gotów go zabić tu, w tym momencie.

Jego dłoń przesunęła się w stronę metalowej konstrukcji, skąd wystawał żelazny pręt. Wystarczyło go wyszarpać, nawet nieszczególnie robiąc przy tym wiele hałasu, a potem przekraść się cicho do Riddle'a, uderzyć go z całej siły w głowę i kiedy dupek runie na posadzkę, zamroczony uderzeniem, a może nawet nieprzytomny, wbić mu pręt prosto w oko, tak żeby przedarł się przez delikatną tkankę aż do mózgu, godząc prosto w samo centrum zła. To byłby koniec Riddle'a, koniec Voldemorta, koniec fali morderstw... Jedno zabójstwo i mógł zapobiec tylu bezsensownych śmierci. Proste? Proste!

Już ściskał żelazo, kiedy dostrzegł coś podłużnego pod jednym z siedzeń. Złapał to z nadzieją, że nie będzie to kolejny pręt bądź jakaś samotna gałązka, która wdarła się tu przez wybuch i... Oh, Merlinie! To była różdżka! Los jednak wcale go nie nienawidził.

Nie był już bezbronny. Od zawsze miał moc potrzebną do zniszczenia Voldemorta, a teraz, zaopatrzony w różdżkę, przewyższał Riddle'a. Do podjęcia ostatecznego kroku potrzebował jeszcze tylko chęci.

Spojrzał na zakrwawioną posadzkę i puste oczy unieruchomionego chłopca - na reszcie odnalazł w sobie brakującą siłę.

Wybiegł z przedziału, goniąc za Riddle'm. Ślizgon przeciskał się przez blachę, gdzie Harry wcześniej torował sobie drogę, i kompletnie nie był świadomy różdżki wycelowanej w jego plecy. To było tak łatwe, że aż śmieszne. Dwa słowa oddzielały go od uratowania przyszłości. Tylko dwa krótkie słowa! Formułka, którą słyszał już tysiące razy! Zaklęcie, które uśmierciło jego rodziców.

\- Harry, nie rób tego! Nie możesz! Błagam cię! Tom nic nie zrobił, słyszysz?! Jest niewinny!

Meropa dopadła go zbyt szybko jak na jego gust. Padła na kolana i z całej siły objęła go w pasie, maniakalnie coś wrzeszcząc, co zlewało się w nieznośny ciąg lamentu, płaczu i pochlipywań. Łzy spływały po jej brudnych policzkach, tworząc jasne ścieżki aż do delikatnie zarysowanej żuchwy.

Nic nie zrobił? NIC NIE ZROBIŁ?! Zrobił! Zrobił zbyt wiele! To on zabił jego rodziców! To on otworzył dwukrotnie Komnatę Tajemnic! To on rozpoczął chorą wojnę o władzę i czystość krwi! On! On jeden! I teraz musiał za to zapłacić.

Nim wypowiedział jakiekolwiek zaklęcie z różdżki posypały się zielone iskry. Rdzeń wyczuwał jego emocje i już nie mógł doczekać się zjednoczenia z wolą czarodzieja. Różdżka drżała z ekscytacji w jego dłoni, czekając na znak do ataku.

Inaczej wyobrażał sobie ten moment. Nigdy nie pomyślałby, że to wszystko zakończy się w zdewastowanym wagonie, bez obecności świadków; bez ludzi, którzy zrozumieliby jego decyzję.

Dwa słowa. Musi wypowiedzieć tylko dwa słowa.

\- Nie rób tego, to nie jest Voldemort!

Po raz ostatni spojrzał na Meropę. Nigdy nie zamierzał zranić kogoś świadomie, ale teraz ciążył na nim obowiązek, wynikający z posiadanej wiedzy. Znał przyszłość, wiedział, jak potoczą się losy Riddle'a, więc nie mógł stać bezczynnie, kiedy los podarował mu taką szansę. Każdy postąpiłby tak na jego miejscu. Każdy! Jeśli ktoś powiedziałby inaczej, to tylko dlatego, że był zaślepionym głupcem, który nie potrafił spojrzeć prawdzie w oczy.

Łza zawisła na drżącej brodzie kobiety. Nie mógł się wycofać, musiał to zrobić!

Ścisnął mocniej różdżkę i wypowiedział dwa słowa. Poczuł niebywałą ulgę, kiedy usłyszał własny głos, precyzyjnie wykrzykujący inkantację.

Srebrzysty jeleń pogalopował wzdłuż korytarzyka, z gracją wymijając Riddle'a. Oczy Ślizgona rozszerzyły się w zdumieniu, gdy niematerialne zwierzę stanęło przed nim w pełnej krasie.

Harry uśmiechnął się, wypełniony ciepłem wspomnień, które przywołały patronusa. Może się mylił, ale miał wrażenie, że postąpił właściwie.

\- Sprowadź tu uzdrowiciela - poprosił jelenia, na co ten kiwnął łbem i zniknął w przejściu. Radosny śmiech Meropy zabrzmiał w powietrzu.

\- Czy teraz będziesz łaskawy mnie do niej zaprowadzić?- zapytał Riddle'a.

Ślizgon nic nie odpowiedział. Pokiwał tylko głową na znak, że się zgadza.

oOo

Oczywiście złamał wcześniejsze postanowienie i pojawił się w gospodzie Aberfortha, kiedy zrozumiał, że uwięziony w przeszłości nie miał gdzie się podziać. Nie wiedział, co innego mógł zrobić. Wszystkie znane mu miejsca, które zawsze stały przed nim otworem, teraz były dla niego niedostępne, niczym najlepiej pilnowane skrytki w banku Gringotta, a te nieliczne znajome twarze, cudem odnalezione w tych obcych czasach, kryły za sobą kompletnie innych ludzi, w ogóle nie przypominających siebie z przyszłości. Harry jeszcze nigdy nie zaznał takiego uczucia! Wielokrotnie znajdował się w sytuacjach, gdzie był opuszczony i osamotniony, ale zawsze znalazło się miejsce, bądź osoba, odmieniające jego niefortunne położenie.

Odkąd poznał historię swojej blizny i zaznał sławy, którą mu oferowała, przeklinał dzień, gdy ścieżka jego życia skrzyżowała się ze ścieżką Voldemorta. Teraz, zagubiony i pozbawiony jakiegokolwiek planu żałował, że ta paskudna szrama na jego czole, była tutaj nic nieznaczącym śladem na skórze zwyczajnego czarodzieja. Oddałby wszystko, żeby ktoś na niego spojrzał i ujrzał w nim sławną postać, mimo że normalnie tego unikał.

Merlinie, w tym świecie tak naprawdę nie istniał! Wszystko, co definiowało go jako Harry'ego Pottera zniknęło! Nie był już synem Jamesa i Lily Potterów, gdyż jego rodzice jeszcze się nie narodzili; nie był Wybrańcem, bo w chwili obecnej Voldemort był tylko trzcinowatym podrostkiem... Miał wspomnienia, masę wspomnień, ale one się nie wydarzyły, więc nawet nie miał przeszłości, która definiowała każdego, a jeśli jej nie posiadał, to kim tak naprawdę był? Nikim! Był bezimiennym człowiekiem. Był człowiekiem bez przeszłości. Był... Wolny. Całkowicie wolny, niczym nieograniczony.

Chyba powinien się cieszyć, bo inni walczyli o taki luksus, jakim była bezgraniczna wolność, ale stojąca przed nim swoboda przerażała go. Kiedy człowiek nie ma narzuconych na siebie praw, obowiązków i norm zaczyna głupieć, gdyż bez wyznaczonej drogi, prędzej czy później pogubi się w możliwościach stworzonych przez świat, a Harry nie chciał, żeby coś takiego przytrafiło się i jemu. Jego silny kręgosłup moralny nie pozwoliłby mu zrobić czegoś niegodziwego, ale Potter wiedział również, że kręgosłup był tylko kośćmi, które z łatwością dało się połamać.

Cała ta sytuacja zaczęła go przerastać, a przecież nie minęło nawet dwanaście godzin od jego przybycia do przeszłości.

\- Dobrze się czujesz? - Meropa położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu. Chłód jej skóry bez problemu przeniknął przez jego koszulkę.

\- Tak - skłamał. Wcale nie czuł się dobrze.

Ptaszek skakał przy jego dłoni, wydziobując zeschnięte okruchy chleba. Zajęty jedzeniem, nie zwracał uwagi na otoczenie, nawet na wyliniałego kocura, który od dłuższego czasu przyglądał mu się z zainteresowaniem. Potter już kilka razy próbował go stamtąd przegonić, ale okropne kocisko wciąż wracało na swoje miejsce, nie przejmując się pogróżkami młodego czarodzieja.

Która była godzina?

Harry rozejrzał się po gospodzie, ale rzecz jasna nie znalazł żadnego zegara. Zapomniał, że Aberforth nigdy żadnego nie posiadał - stary barman kierował się zasadą, że nieświadomi upływającego czasu klienci, byli najlepszymi klientami. Chyba zaczął się z nim zgadzać, widząc kilku pijusów, którzy już dawno stracili kontakt z rzeczywistością, a jednak nie odmawiali sobie dziesiątej już kolejki.

Przez chwilę przysłuchiwał się donośnemu chrapaniu jednemu z klientów. Ron też tak hałasował w trakcie snu, kiedy dzielili ze sobą dormitorium. Harry zawsze mu zazdrościł - sam nigdy tak słodko nie spał, wiecznie nawiedzany przez najgorsze koszmary.

Najchętniej też by się położył, jednak w jego przypadku nie było to możliwe. Musiał czuwać, mimo że oczy same mu się zamykały, a głowa opadała na pierś, bo po pierwsze, gdzie miał niby udać się na spoczynek, a po drugie, nie potrafił zaufać Meropie. Nie znał jej, nie wiedział co kombinowała, a to sprawiało, że w jego mniemaniu była niebezpieczna.

Kot zeskoczył z półki. Na zgiętych łapach, zaczął skradać się w stronę ptaszka, jednak gdy skoczył do przodu, Harry strzelił w niego zaklęciem paraliżującym. Stworzenie znieruchomiało w powietrzu i spadło z łoskotem na stół, płosząc tym nieuważnego ptaka. Meropa pokręciła głową z dezaprobatą. Złapała kocura za kark i bezpiecznie ułożyła go pod stołem, tak żeby nie zwracał sobą niczyjej uwagi. Przez kilka sekund futrzak znajdował się parę cali nad blatem, czemu z ciekawością przyglądał się Aberforth. Samolewitujący kocur był chyba niezwykłym widokiem, nawet jak na świat pełen magii.

\- Mogłabyś bardziej kryć się ze swoją obecnością - wymamrotał, obserwując barmana kątem oka. - Nie tylko mugole nie są przyzwyczajeni do samoporuszających się przedmiotów.

Przez następne minuty - a może godziny? - niewiele się wydarzyło. Harry był świadkiem pijackiej burdy zakończonej wyrzuceniem awanturników z karczmy oraz żenującego flirtu jakiegoś obdartusa z kubłem na pomyje - w Świńskim Łbie wciąż unosił się smród opróżnionej zawartości żołądka po jednym z jego uniesień. Fetor był tak dokuczliwy, że nawet najwytrwalsi bywalcy postanowili powrócić do swoich domostw. Harry też najchętniej zabarykadował się na Grimmauld Place, ale w tych czasach posiadłość nie należała do niego. Zapewne gdyby się na niej pojawił, nie potrafiłby rozpoznać zapuszczonego domu, który lata temu odziedziczył po Syriuszu.

Potter wsparł głowę o stół, nie mogąc dłużej walczyć ze zmęczeniem. Przymknął oczy wmawiając sobie, że zdrzemnie się tylko na chwilę, ale zaledwie o tym pomyślał, jego umysł pogrążył się w sennej nicości. Nie trwało to długo. Kiedy właśnie rozmawiał z puchatym jednorożcem, który próbował wmówić mu, że jest reinkarnacją Malfoya, ktoś delikatnie potrząsnął jego ramieniem, wybudzając go z tego dziwacznego snu.

\- W porządku, chłopcze? - Aberforth stał przy nim, wciąż trzymając dłoń na jego ciele. Harry rozejrzał się dookoła. Gospoda świeciła pustkami. Było tylko ich dwóch, a właściwie troje, jeśli brało się pod uwagę niewidzialną dla innych Meropę.

Poprawił okulary, które zjechały mu na czubek nosa. Świat od razu stał się wyraźniejszy.

\- Tak - odpowiedział. Gwałtownie wyrwany ze snu, wyzbył się już całej senności.

Aberforth odstąpił od niego kilka kroków, by lepiej mu się przyjrzeć. Przez chwilę jego spojrzenie zawisło na umorusanych krwią ubraniach Harry'ego, gdzie plamy na czerwonej koszulce nabrały brunatnego odcienia.

Potter miał złe przeczucie. Jeśli Dumbledore skojarzył go z wcześniejszymi ekscesami, gdy Harry zwrócił uwagę klientów swoim mówieniem do "samego siebie", niewątpliwie teraz chciał wykurzyć go z gospody, żeby takie sytuacje nie miały tu więcej miejsca. Ale gdzie wtedy znajdzie schronienie? Może kimanie przy stole nie należało do najwygodniejszych czynności, jednak zawsze to był jakiś dach nad głową.

\- Słyszałem od innych, że nieźle się spisałeś tam, przy pociągu.

Twarz Harry'ego napięła się mimowolnie.

\- Robiłem, co mogłem-odpowiedział niechętnie. Nie cierpiał bycia branym za bohatera, gdyż to miano zawsze opierało się na tragedii innych.

Starzec pokiwał głową w zrozumieniu.

\- Zamykam o tej porze - powiedział, machając różdżką. Wszystkie świece zgasły, oprócz tej, która leżała na ich stoliku. Zrobił kolejny ruch i krzesła powskakiwały na stoły, płosząc kilka szczurów schowanych pod meblami. Meropa zjechała na podłogę ze swego siedzenia, gdy uniosła się na nim w powietrzu.

\- Mógłby trochę uważać - mruknęła, wstając z ziemi. Potter uśmiechnął się do niej przepraszająco.

\- Masz gdzie przenocować? - Aberforth ponownie się do niego zwrócił, gdy Harry był blisko wyjścia.

\- Ja...nie - odrzekł, zastanawiając się co ma z sobą zrobić. Nie był ubogim człowiekiem, ale cały jego majątek znajdował się w odległej przyszłości, niedostępny nawet dla niego - właściciela.

Dumbledore przez chwilę coś rozważał, przypatrując mu się z nieprzeniknionym wyrazem twarzy, a gdy chyba odnalazł już rozwiązanie, powiedział uprzejmym tonem:

\- Możesz zostać u mnie. Nie gwarantuję luksusów, ale lepsze to, niż noc na ulicy.

Ta propozycja zaskoczyła Harry'ego. Znał Aberfortha, więc nie widział przeszkód, żeby nie skorzystać z jego gościny, ale takie zaproszenie ze strony Dumbledore'a było dowodem dużego zaufania.

\- Tak, byłoby miło - powiedział z uśmiechem. Przeszłość czy przyszłość, to nie miało znaczenia. Aberforth był od zawsze dobrym człowiekiem.

Po chwili wyszli z gospody, którą Dumbledore pieczołowicie pozamykał kilkoma kluczami i zabezpieczył czarami, po czym ruszyli wzdłuż wąskiej alejki, skręcającej za budynek. Przeszli obok stert starych beczek, skrzyń i połamanych przedmiotów, gdzie Harry dostrzegł parę kocich oczu oraz niewielkie, szybko poruszające się, popiskujące kształty. Merlinie, w Hogsmeade trwała jakaś cholerna inwazja szczurów!

Gdy znaleźli się za karczmą, stanęli przy przeciwległym budynku. Był to stary dom otoczony zarośniętym, niewielkim murkiem z cegieł. Ktoś dobudował do niego sporą, drewnianą konstrukcję, z której dochodził zapach siana i zwierzęcych odchodów oraz beczenie kóz.

\- To duży budynek - powiedział starzec, prowadząc go po kamiennej ścieżce. - Na pewno znajdziesz sobie gdzieś miejsce do spania. - Wygrzebał z kieszeni pęk zardzewiałych kluczy i jednym z nich otworzył pięknie rzeźbione, drewniane drzwi.

Rzeczywiście dom nie należał do luksusowych miejsc. Kiedy weszli do środka, w Harry'ego uderzył zapach stęchlizny, a pod nogami rzęziły wyschnięte, szczurze odchody. Światło księżyca wpadało do środka przez brudne okna, zasłonięte zjedzonymi przez mole zasłonami. Unoszący się kurz wdzierał się do płuc i wywoływał ataki kaszlu.

\- Kiedyś wynajmowałem tu pokoje, ale interes słabo szedł. - Aberforth zaczął wspinać się po schodach, oświetlając drogę różdżką. Harry szedł za nim ufnie, choć obawiał się, że któryś ze stopni załamie się pod ich ciężarem. - Głownie przychodziła tu dzieciarnia, ale chyba domyślasz się, co tu robili, a ich rodzicom to się nie podobało. Bez nabuzowanych hormonami nastolatków biznes upadł.

Rozglądał się dookoła, co rusz dostrzegając oznaki dawnego piękna domu. Dumbledore zaniedbał tu porządki i paskudnie zapuścił to miejsce, ale i tak wciąż było urokliwe, a nawet całkiem przytulne.

\- Dlaczego więc go komuś nie sprzedałeś? - zapytał, przyglądając się starym obrazom, pokrytych tak grubą warstwą kurzu, że nie mógł dostrzec, co przedstawiały.

\- Szkoda sprzedać, ma solidne mury. - Starzec zapukał na pokaz w ścianę. W niewielkim pęknięciu pojawiła się mordka szczura o lśniących oczkach. Widząc to Aberforth strzelił w dziurę zaklęciem, na co gryzoń uciekł w popłochu. - Paskudne stworzenia.

Harry pokiwał głową, godząc się ze słowami mężczyzny. Nienawidził szczurów odkąd Parszywek - przyjacielski, znający wiele sztuczek pupilek Rona - okazał się być animagiem, Peterem Pettigrew, i zdrajcą jego rodziców.

\- Możesz zając dowolny pokój. - Zatrzymali się na korytarzu, wzdłuż którego Harry naliczył co najmniej dziesięć drzwi. Aberforth spojrzał na niego. - Poradzisz sobie?

Cóż, może jeszcze nigdy nie spał w domu okupowanym przez szczury, ale to miejsce nie mogło być gorsze od komórki pod schodami u jego wujostwa.

\- Tak - odpowiedział. Miał przy sobie znalezioną w wagonie różdżkę i Meropę dla towarzystwa, więc armia szczurów nie była żadnym zagrożeniem.

\- W takim razie dobrej nocy.

Dumbledore zaczął schodzić po schodach, zabierając ze sobą światło. Harry przyświecił swoją nową różdżką, która mimo że pod niego nie dobrana, sprawowała się całkiem dobrze.

\- To miejsce wygląda jak mój dom rodzinny - szepnęła Meropa, kopiąc szczura, który podszedł zbyt blisko do jej stopy. Potter tylko wywrócił oczami.

oOo

Jego bezwładne ciało opadało powoli, wciąż i wciąż spychane w dół przez nieznaną siłę. Miał zamknięte oczy, więc nie wiedział co się z nim działo; właściwie przyłapał się na tym, że kompletnie nic nie wiedział, jak gdyby jego umysł był wyczyszczony ze wszystkich informacji, jednak to w żaden sposób mu nie przeszkadzało. W tej chwili liczyło się tylko wszechogarniające uczucie ulgi, które całkowicie go pochłonęło. Od dawna nie czuł czegoś takiego. Było mu tak dobrze, że nie miałby nikomu za złe, gdyby się okazało, że właśnie umarł.

Najchętniej zostałby już tak na wieki, ale bezczynność nie leżała w jego naturze. Musiał zmusić się do otwarcia oczu, mimo że pomysł ten wzbudzał w nim niezadowolenie, i zbadać otoczenie, aby wyeliminować wszelkie zagrożenia. Co prawda było to dla niego trudne, jednak po pewnym czasie jego powieki delikatnie drgnęły, po czym nieznacznie uniosły się, gotowe do ponownego zamknięcia.

To co zobaczył, wcale go nie uspokoiło. Spostrzegł wszechobecną ciemność, a jego ciało ogarnął przerażający chłód. Nie potrzebował więcej szczegółów, by rozumieć, że znajdował się kilkaset stóp pod powierzchnią wody, ponieważ już to kiedyś doświadczył. Aż za dobrze pamiętał uczucie paniki, kiedy medalion Slytherina ciągnął go na dno, zaciskając się na jego szyi.

Znowu się tu znalazł. Cholera, jakimś okropnym trafem przeniósł się do jeziora, gdzie w trakcie poszukiwań horkruksów, został zwabiony przez zaklęcie Snape'a.

Czy to była kara za to wszystko, co wydarzyło się przez lata wojny? Przecież to nie była jego wina! To Voldemort powinien ponieść konsekwencje, nie on!

Zaczął panikować, wierzgając nogami, przez co gwałtownie pozbawione tlenu płuca, boleśnie zachęcały do wypełnienia ich otaczającą go lodowatą cieczą. Na dodatek wcale nie pomagał fakt, iż pomimo ciągłego odpychania się ku górze, nie mógł dojrzeć choć odrobiny światła dochodzącego z powierzchni, jakby ciemność, w której się znajdował, była niezaprzeczalnie bezkresna.

W tej dziwnej chwili pomyślał, że świat musi składać się tylko z wody i ciemności, gdzie inne elementy spoza ich grupy nie miały szans na przetrwanie. A on tu nie pasował, dlatego powinien zginąć, niknąc w niebycie.

Nie musiał długo czekać na pierwsze objawy niedotlenienia. Tętno wzrosło gwałtownie, próbując dostarczyć życiodajny tlen do najpotrzebniejszych organów, jednak w żyłach brakowało jego odpowiedniej do przetrwania ilości. Potrzebował zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza, a nic nie wskazywało na to, że miało się to stać w najbliższym czasie. Pozbawiony tlenu mózg próbował podsunąć mu irracjonalny pomysł próby oddychania pod wodą, co w tak patowej sytuacji wydało mu się dość logicznym rozwiązaniem.

Już chciał otworzyć usta, gdy dostrzegł powierzchnię, a raczej światło, próbujące się przez nią przebić. Zbliżało się niebezpiecznie szybko, choć on w ogóle się już nie poruszał, i tylko nabierało prędkości. W końcu przeszło przez taflę, która okazała się być grubą warstwą lodu, po czym poczuł jak temperatura dookoła zaczyna się ocieplać. Przypominające promienie słońca światło zaczęło nabierać ludzkiego kształtu, a gdy miał je już na wyciągnięcie ręki, zobaczył Albusa Dumbledore'a, galopującego na Wielkiej Kałamarnicy.

Harry zamarł, całkowicie skupiony na widoku przed sobą. Z wrażenia kompletnie zapominał o fakcie, że był w trakcie ciężkiej walki o ocalenie własnego życia.

\- Dyrektorze, co pan tu robi?! - Z trudem wybełkotał, krztusząc się wodą.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się do niego promiennie, próbując ujarzmić nadpobudliwego głowonoga, który chciał go z siebie zrzucić za pomocą ogromnych, czerwonych macek.

\- Nic takiego, Harry. Ale skoro już się tu spotkaliśmy, chciałbym ci przypomnieć o mojej radzie, której kiedyś ci udzieliłem. Sądzę, że o niej zapomniałeś, a mogłaby ci pomóc.

Zmarszczył brwi, próbując sobie przypomnieć wszystko, co kiedykolwiek nauczył go Albus Dumbledore. Nic takiego nie znalazł, co przydałoby się w trakcie tonięcia.

\- Ja nie rozumiem...

Dumbledore machnął ręką, uciszając go.

\- Zrozumiesz. Widzisz, miałem ułożoną długą i piękną przemowę, ale skoro toniesz, nie mamy wiele czasu. Oto moja rada: "Nie żałuj umarłych, Harry. Żałuj żywych, a przede wszystkim tych, którzy żyją bez miłości!" A teraz wybacz, jestem umówiony na herbatkę! - zawołał, odjeżdżając w dal. Kiedy zniknął z pola widzenia, została po nim tylko smuga tęczowych barw.

Że niby co? Zobaczyli się po raz pierwszy od tylu lat, a on jedyne co miał mu do powiedzenia to jakieś brednie o miłości? Czy Dumbledore miał jakąś obsesję na punkcie tej emocji?!

Harry zaczął wrzeszczeć, żeby go tu nie zostawiał; że bez jego pomocy utonie, ale mężczyzny już nie było. Był całkowicie sam, ponownie otoczony mrokiem.

Czy pomoc udzielana przez Dumbledore'a zawsze musiała się tak kończyć? Dlaczego zawsze pozostawiał mu jakieś głupie, bezużyteczne rady?! Potter naprawdę wolałby dostać rybę, a nie wędkę.

Obudził się z krzykiem, cały zlany potem. Leżał przy rozklekotanym łóżku, z którego musiał spaść w trakcie... Koszmaru. To zdecydowanie był koszmar.

Przez chwilę w ogóle się nie ruszał, tylko wsłuchiwał się w regularne oddechy Meropy, pogrążonej w głębokim śnie. Chociaż stary zegar wskazywał dopiero drugą w nocy, wiedział, że nie da rady zasnąć. A raczej nie chciał, woląc nie narażać się na kolejne, dziwaczne wizje. Merlinie, przez tą zmianę czasu jego mózg zaczął wariować! Najpierw sen z jednorożcem, a teraz... TO!

Odetchnął głęboko, po czym wrócił do łóżka. W jego głowie był jeden wielki chaos. Przez chwilę wiercił się, szukając lepszej pozycji, co tylko poskutkowało zaplątaniem się w pościel. Kiedy uderzył głową w drewniane wezgłowie, wiedział już, że tej nocy żaden sen go nie nawiedzi. Może to i nawet lepiej, pomyślał. Na pewno nie chciał przeżyć kontynuacji przygód dyrektora na grzbiecie kałamarnicy.

Najciszej jak potrafił wygramolił się z łóżka, ale gdy tylko odstąpił od niego o trzy kroki, trącił nogą wyczarowaną przez siebie barierę ochronną, która naruszona, zaczęła robić sporo hałasu. Ptaszek zaćwierkał alarmująco, gwałtownie wybudzony ze snu.

\- Nie śpisz już? - Usłyszał zaspany głos Meropy. Cholera, nie chciał jej zbudzić. I od kiedy zmarli potrzebowali snu?! Wieczny odpoczynek był przecież tylko głupim frazesem.

\- Nie mogę zasnąć. - Usiadł na swoim łóżku, odnajdując w ciemności twarz kobiety. Cienie igrały na jej bladej skórze, to upodabniając ją do królewny, a to znowu wyostrzając jej trupie oblicze. Światło i gra cieni potrafiły zrobić z człowiekiem naprawdę niesamowite rzeczy.

\- Nie martw się, sen sam przyjdzie, gdy tylko się położysz.

Uśmiechnął się do niej. Ginny też tak mówiła, kiedy po bitwie o Hogwart, nie mógł zasnąć przez kilka dni, nękany wizją martwego Dumbledore'a. Cóż, przynajmniej teraz wiedział, że dyrektor miał się całkiem dobrze i podróżował z Wielką Kałamarnicą, napawając się zasłużoną emeryturą.

Położył się, ale zrezygnował z nakrycia się kocem. Za dnia było dość gorąco i mimo że nadeszła noc, nie przyniosła oczekiwanego ukojenia od letniej słoty.

Zegar tykał, wypełniając ciszę, a on liczył kolejne sekundy, które zamieniały się w minuty. Meropa ponownie zasnęła, tak samo jak ptaszek, jednak Harry nie potrafił pójść ich przykładem. Dziwne myśli krążyły w jego głowie, odpędzając sen. Znalazł się w przeszłości, stało przed nim tyle dróg do wyboru, wystarczyło tylko się zdecydować. Ale co powinien wybrać? Zabić Riddle'a? Wrócić do swoich czasów, kompletnie nic nie czyniąc? Albo... Może pomysł kobiety nie był taki zły i wypadało wziąć go pod uwagę? Co jeśli mógł naprowadzić Voldemorta na właściwą ścieżkę?

Każdy wybór był zły. Wszystkie niosły za sobą przerażające konsekwencje. Nawet gdy postanowi zostać, to mimo chęci może tylko pogorszyć sytuację, przecież widział co stało się po wybuchu bomby!

Przetarł zmęczone oczy, starając się przynieść im ulgę. Dzisiaj wystarczająco się napatrzyły.

\- Wciąż nie śpisz? - Meropa podniosła się z posłania, najwyraźniej rozdrażniona skrzypnięciami sprężyn jego łóżka.

Chrząknął na potwierdzenie, przekraczając się na drugi bok, aby lepiej ją widzieć.

Nie potrafił podjąć decyzji. Zdrowy rozsądek mówił jedno, ale serce czuło coś innego.

\- Naprawdę sądzisz, że można mu pomóc? - zapytał, choć domyślał się odpowiedzi kobiety. Matka nigdy nie przestanie wierzyć we własne dziecko, tym bardziej Meropa, która aż nadto idealizowała swojego syna.

Kobieta milczała przez chwilę, spoglądając na kinkiet, z którego zwisała zasłona z pajęczyny.

\- Szczerze w to wierzę - odpowiedziała z mocą.

\- A co jeśli...

\- Wiem jaki jest - przerwała mu - i wiem, co zdołał do tej pory uczynić, dlatego... To ty zdecydujesz, Harry. Jeśli nie można go odmienić, oboje wiemy, co powinieneś uczynić.

Po jej słowach zapadła głucha cisza. Nawet zwyczajowe, nocne odgłosy natury nie odważyły się jej przerwać.

Meropa okazała się być najrozsądniejsza z nich wszystkich. Dobrze. Nie będzie rozczarowana, kiedy zostanie zmuszony zakończyć życie Voldemorta.

oOo

Nastał nowy dzień, witając świat pięknym, błękitnym niebem. Hogsmeade przebudziło się z nocnego letargu- ludzie i zwierzęta opuszczali swe schronienia, tchnąc w miasteczko świeżą porcję życia. Po tragicznych wydarzeniach nie było już żadnego śladu. Maleńka społeczność bardzo dobrze poradziła sobie z katastrofą. Poszło im nawet lepiej od przyszłego pokolenia, które będzie musiało poradzić sobie z chaosem wywołanym postępowaniami Voldemorta i jego sług.

Harry obserwował to wszystko zza otwartego okna. Cieple powietrze i gwar rozmów miejscowych wdzierały się do pokoiku, w którym spędzili noc.

Meropa również wstała. Od świtu krzątała się po pokoju, to ścieląc łóżko, to świergotając coś do ptaszka, kiedy częstowała go wyniesionym z karczmy chlebem. Widząc jej radość, Harry mógłby przysiąc, że cofnięcie się w czasie dobrze jej służyło. Nie mógł jednak tego samego powiedzieć o sobie.

Spędził całą noc na rozmyślaniu, przerywanym krótkimi drzemkami, które kończyły się koszmarami o poległych przyjaciołach, dlatego starał się zredukować czas snu do koniecznego minimum. Leżąc na łóżku, rozważał każde możliwe wyjście z tej chorej sytuacji, bardziej skupiając się na wadach niż zaletach rozwiązań. Analizował wszystkie informacje, jakie kiedykolwiek uzyskał o Riddle'u, szczególnie te, które zdobył w trakcie akcji ratunkowej z poprzedniego dnia. Ślizgon był jak powoli rozwijająca się choroba, niewidzialnie niszcząca magiczną społeczność, ale jakimś cudem zdołał zaimponować Harry'emu i pokazać, że posiadane przez niego cechy nie musiały posłużyć do siania zniszczenia, ale do ochrony i naprawy, jeśli tylko dobrze się je skierowało.

Po raz pierwszy w życiu zaczął dostrzegać, na jakiego człowieka mógł wyrosnąć Tom Riddle. Ślizgon wcale nie musiał zostać czarnoksiężnikiem - mała, porzucona sierota miała szansę stać się wybitnym specjalistą w jakiejkolwiek dziedzinie, zostać prawdziwym darem dla świata ze swoją bystrością i zawziętością, a przede wszystkim - mogła pozostać człowiekiem.

Harry przymknął oczy. Wczoraj wyraźnie zauważył wciąż istniejącą w Riddle'u cząstkę człowieczeństwa.

Przeszedł go dreszcz, kiedy tylko pomyślał o tamtej dziewczynce z pociągu. W czasie wojny oraz pracy na stanowisku aurora widział naprawdę wiele przerażających widoków: rozmawiał z ofiarami gwałtów; badał miejsca, gdzie popełniano morderstwa; zabezpieczał "przedmioty" handlu czarnorynkowców, które jako dowody obciążały ich na tyle skutecznie, że trafiali na lata do Azkabanu; widział ludzkie skorupy po Pocałunkach dementorów, ale zmasakrowane ciało tego dziecka... Nawet magomedyk był pod wrażeniem wiedzy i umiejętności Riddle'a. Gdyby nie jego szybka reakcja, mała Puchonka byłaby martwa.

Los uwielbiał zaskakiwać. Harry nigdy nie pomyślałby, że słaba, najpewniej brudnej krwi istotka, zostanie uratowana przez Dziedzica Slytherina. Tom wcale nie musiał tego zrobić. Mógł ominąć dziecko i wyjść z pociągu, ale postanowił pomóc, z własnej nieprzymuszonej woli.

Miał całą noc, żeby wszystko dokładnie przemyśleć. Na reszcie wiedział, co jest właściwe.

Znalazł Meropę na parterze w małym, zapuszczonym saloniku. Ptaszek wyglądał przez rozbite okno, ćwierkając coś do ptasich znajomych, natomiast kobieta siedziała przy nim na parapecie, rzucając im ostatnie okruchy chleba.

\- Meropo...

Gdy usłyszała swoje imię, spojrzała na niego uważnie. Harry zauważył, jak bardzo była spięta. W jej zatroskanych oczach dostrzegł nieme pytanie, na które w końcu znalazł odpowiedź.

\- Daj mi tę cholerną fiolkę - powiedział z uśmiechem.


End file.
